Sweet Romance
by snowfall30
Summary: A Lars and Reggie romance.
1. Prom?

Chapter 1: Prom?

Reggie was watching Lars and his friends as they sat on their surfboards in the water. They were laughing and joking with each other. Reggie looked at Lars and could not believe how buff he had gotten over the years. Lars was now 18 and was a senior in high school. She was 17 and a junior in the same school as Lars. She would see him off and on at school. He would smile at her when her friends or his friends were not watching.

"Reggie come on let's go!" Otto yelled at her. Reggie looked at Lars one more time and walked away from the edge of the pier. Lars looked up just in time to get a quick look at Reggie. He smiled to himself.

"Come on Reg I want to get to Madtown before Sammy and Twis get there." He said while waiting on Reggie to put on her skates.

"Chill out Rocketboy. We'll get there." Reggie stood up and they both skated down the Madtown. There waiting on them were Twister and Sam.

"See I told you that they would get here before us." Reggie rolled her eyes at him.

They skated for a few hours. They laughed and joked around. Everything was going good until Otto spotted them.

"Damn it Lars and he friends are here." He said making everyone look at them.

"We can two things stay or leave."Sam said while trying to keep himself from falling down.

"I say that we stay." Reggie said looking at the guys.

"You just want to stay so that you can look at Lars." Otto teased her. Sam and Twister look over at her.

"Shut up Rockerboy." Reggie said while looking at him with hateful eyes.

-With Lars-

Lars was setting on the edge of the bowl watching his friends. Pi skated up and sat beside him. He looked at Lars who at this time was watching Reggie.

"You know you can ask her out." Lars looked over at him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked looking away.

"Because you have been staring at her for a while now." He said.

"So what if I have." Lars said looking back at her.

"Go ask her to prom." Lars looked back over towards Pi. Lars sighed and stood up and skated over to Reggie. Reggie was down on the ground watching Otto skate. (she is standing up)She turned her head and saw Lars skating up to her. Otto stopped skating and looked down at them. Twister and Sam were doing the same.

"Hey Lars." Reggie said being polite.

"Reggie can I talk to you alone." Lars said with his hand behind his head.

"Sure." Reggie said and they skated to where it was just them, and they were the only ones that could hear what was being said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?" Lars asked looking at the ground. Reggie stared at him for a while. Lars looked up when Reggie didn't answer him. He saw a smile on her face.

"I would love to go to prom with you." She said sounding very happy.

"You would?" Lars looked at her with an odd look.

"Yes I would. I kinda had been hoping that you would ask me." She said with red checks.

"I'll see ya this weekend" Lars smiled and leaned over and kissed Reggie on the cheek.

-With Otto-

Otto's eyes widen when he saw Lars kiss Reggie. Twister's mouth dropped and Sam looked and said.

"Well isn't that interesting."

"What is he doing kissing my sister!" Otto kind of yelled.

-With Lars and Reggie-

Lars leaned back and looked at Reggie. Reggie touched her cheek where Lars had kissed it. She smiled at him. Lars skated back to his friends and Reggie skated back to the boys. Reggie could hear Lars's friends picking on him well all but Pi. Reggie smiled and looked up at the boys. Otto was pissed off she could tell just by the look on his face. He skated down to her.

"What was that about!?" He again kind of yelled.

"Lars just asked me to prom and I said yes."

"You WHAT!?" Otto looked at her. Twister skated down to them and Sammy took the stairs down.

"My brother asked you to go to the prom with him." Twister said with a smile.

"This is not something to smile at!" Otto yelled at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Reggie asked him.

"Well I kind of didn't think that he was going to do it."

"You know this and did not tell me!" Otto yelled again.

"Hey he asked Reggie out not you." Twister looked at Otto.

"He is right Otto, and who said that you have a say at who I go out with." Reggie said looking at her little brother.

"I'm your brother."

"Yes you're my LITTLE BROTHER!" Reggie yelled at him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Otto asked acting like he did nothing wrong.

"Because you have no say at what I do or who date. If I did start to date Lars it would because I love him."

"Do you love him?" Twister asked causing Reggie to look at him. Otto's mouth dropped and looked at Twister and then at Reggie.

"What?" Reggie asked him.

"Do you love him?" Twister asked again.

"I…"

"Come on Twis Reggie in love with Lars." Otto laughed.

"I do."

"What?" Otto and Twister and Sam looked at her.

"I do love him; I have loved him for awhile now. I just never said anything because I didn't want to hear it come you rocketboy." Reggie said this and skated off.

Reggie skated to the Shore Shack. Otto and the others were hot on her tail. She skated over to the bar that they always sat at. She sat down on the ground and grabbed her bag that was next to her and got out her shoes. Once her shoes were on she got up and sat down on the stool.

"Reggie what are you doing here I thought that you and…"

"I'm not talking to Otto right now." She said looking up at her father.

"Hello I'm right here." Otto said standing next to her.

"Okay you two what happened?" Ray asked them.

"Lars asked Reggie to go to prom with him Raymundo." Twister said skating up to the bar.

"He did?" Ray looked at his daughter with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes he did and I said yes." Reggie said looking at him.

"Wow never would have thought that he would ask my little girl out on a date." Ray said looking at Tito.

"Oh that reminds me I need some money to get a dress and jewelry and to get my hair done and my nails done." Reggie smiled up at her father.

"Wow Reggie that is a lot." He said.

"Well I got five hundred saved up but I might need more."

"Ok I guess I can give you five hundred too." Ray got out his wallet and gave her the money.

"What! Why does she get money and I don't?" Otto asked.

"Because I need it to look good. I don't want Lars to show up looking great and l look bad." She said getting off of the stool.

"I'll see ya later." She said grabbing her bag and walked off. She found Trish and Sherry and the three went to find Reggie a dress.

-The Night of the Prom-

-At Lars's House-

Lars was in his room dressed in an all black suit. Twister was setting on the bed watching his older brother. Twister was smiling at his brother. Lars turned around and looked at his little brother.

"You look great Lars." Twister said standing up and walking up to Lars.

"Thanks little bro." Lars said and leaned over and kissed his brother on the forehead. Twister looked at his brother with an odd look. Lars smiled and walked over to his dresser and got his wallet.

"Why did you do that?" Twister asked Lars turned to look at his little brother.

"Because you are my brother and I love you." Lars said with a smile and walked out of his room. Twister was standing there with his mouth open. Twister walked out of his brother's room and followed him to the living room.

"You have never told me that before." Twister said.

"Well I should do that more often, because I do love you. You are my little brother and I know that you love me in your own little way." Lars said fixing his the buttons on his sleeve.

"Well it is just odd to hear you say it, you know after all the things you have done over the years." Twister said walking over to his brother.

"Oh Lars you look go handsome in that suit." Said Sandy.

"You looked for nice son." Said Raoul.

"Thanks." Lars said with a smile.

"Well I better get over to Reggie's. You coming Twis?" Lars asked him.

"Yea I want to see Reggie in a dress." Laughed Twister. Lars smiled again and walked over to the door.

-At Reggie's House-

The door was opened by Ray. Ray moved to let Lars and Twister in. Twister walked over and stood next Otto and Sam. They wanted to see Reggie in a dress. They had never seen her in a dress before. They all heard Reggie's door open and heard her walked down the stairs and stop almost at the bottom.

Lars looked up and saw Reggie in a baby blue strapless heart neckline floor-length Ela's ball gown. Her hair was done in a curly romantic updo. She had on pearl and diamond earrings and necklace. Lars smiled at Reggie and walked over to her and held out his hand. She took his hand and walked down the rest of the stairs. Once at the bottom she turned toward him and smiled.

"You look so handsome in that suit." Reggie said still holding his hand.

"Thank you, but you look breath taking in that." Lars said kissing her hand. Otto rolled his eyes at this.

"A picture before you to go." Ray said and held up a camera.

"Oh wait." Twister said walking over to the two. He handed Lars a corsage that was made up of blue orchids and a white lilies. Lars thanked his brother and took the corsage. Lars took it out of the clear box and placed it on Reggie's wrist. Reggie smiled and looked up at him.

Twister moved out of the way to let Ray take the picture. Once the pictures were taken Lars and Reggie walked to the door. Reggie said goodbye to her dad and the others. Otto looked at Lars and said.

"You better bring her back at ten."

"Otto! Just make sure your two are back before midnight." Ray said to the two.

"Raymundo!" Otto said looked at her father.

"That is enough Otto!" Ray said in a strong voice.

"I'll have her back before midnight." Lars said and followed Reggie out the door. Reggie walked out on the walk way and looked up. There is saw Lars's new dark apple red 2005 Chevy truck with a double cap. Reggie walked to the door and Lars opened it for her. She smiled at him as he helped her in. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and got in. Reggie waved at her dad and brother and friends. They watched as the two drove off.

-At the Prom-

Lars and Reggie walked in to the gym and saw red and white up lighting and red and white fabric on the ceiling. They walked over to a table and sat down. The table had a long red tablecloth with a short white tablecloth on top of it. There was a vase full of red and white roses. Lars saw his friends as they walked over to him. Reggie saw them to and knew that they were going to say something.

"Hey Lars your finally here. You look very nice Reggie." Said Pi. Reggie smiled. 'Lars most have told them to be nice' She thought to herself. Lars stood up as the music started to play. He walked in front of Reggie and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Lars asked her.

"Yes I would." She said taking his hand.

They walked to the dance floor. Once there Lars placed a hand on Reggie's back and the other he held out. Reggie breath caught in his throat when Lars touched her back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in his waiting hand. They began to dance back and forth then they turned around and moved around the dance floor. Everyone who was dancing looked at them.

"They are looking at us." Reggie said.

"Let them." Lars said looking into Reggie's eyes.

"We are the only ones on the dance floor right now." Lars said this which made Reggie smile.

They danced for awhile and then sat down. They talked and laughed they were having a great time. Reggie grabbed Lars's hand and pulled him over to where they were taking the photos. Lars moved to where he was behind Reggie. He wrapped his arms around her and she touched his hands with hers. After the photo was taken Lars pulled Reggie outside. They walked to the gazebo that was in the school's yard. They walked in it and sat down on the gazebo's seats. Reggie looked down and Lars look away. Reggie looked back up and said.

"I'm having a really good time." Lars looked back at her and smiled.

"You are?" He asked still with a smiled on his face.

"Yes I am. Should we go back inside or do you want to stay out here?"

"I know how about we go and walk the beach." Lars said getting up. Reggie stood up and smiled.

"Sure that sounds good to me." Reggie grabbed Lars by the hand and they ran to the truck. They got in and drove to the beach.

Once at the beach they got out and looked around they decided to set down on the sand. It was dark out after all. Lars looked at his watch and it said 10:50pm. He smiled and Reggie saw the smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"I'm smiling because I still have a while before I got to take you home." Lars said moving closer to her. Reggie smiled at him and then she shivered. Lars saw her shiver and took off his jacket and put it on Reggie's shoulders. Reggie grabbed the jacket and looked at Lars with loving eyes. They leaned in and closed their eyes and then they could feel each other's lips on their own.

-At Rocket's House-

Otto was pacing back and forth. Twister was looking at him from his seat on the couch. Sam was also looking at Otto. Ray walked in and looked at his son and smiled.

"They will be back soon Otto." Ray said. Just then the front door opened and there was Reggie walking in. Twister got up and walked over to her but not before Otto ran to his sister.

"Well!" He asked.

"Where is Lars?" Twister asked.

"He's going home Twis." Reggie said walking further into the living room.

"Well Reggie how did it go?" Ray asked his daughter.

"It went wonderfully well. I had a wonderful time." She said this with a big smile.

"Did he kiss you, because if he did I'm going to be sick." Otto said looking at his sister.

"No he did not kiss me…We kissed each other, and it was wonderful." Reggie said walking up the stairs. The boys and Ray looked at each other. Twister ran to the door and opened it. He ran over to his house and to his brother's room. There he found Lars taking off his tie and smiling. He was looking at nothing really. Twister could tell that his brother had a good time.

"So how was it?" Twister asked him.

"It was wonderful." Lars said looking at his little brother.


	2. What a Lovely Day

Chapter 2: What a Lovely Day

-At the Rocket's-

Reggie walked out of her room and walked down to the kitchen. She walked in and looked over at the table and saw Otto eat his food. Ray was also setting at the table eating as well. She walked over and sat at the table. She began to fill her plate. There was already food fixed on the table. She began to eat her food. Otto looked over toward her. She looked at him and gave him an odd look.

"What?" She asked him.

"I can't believe you kissed him." Otto said putting his fork down.

"Well I did."

"So Reggie what you going to do today?" Ray asked her.

"Oh Lars and I are going to spend the day together."

"WHAT!?" Otto yelled.

"Yes we are, and I don't want to see your face today Otto." Reggie told him while taking a bite of her eggs.

"I am going to be there."

"No you're not Otto. Leave your sister alone."

"But Raymundo?" Otto cried.

"No Otto let your sister have her date with Lars."

Reggie finished her food and walked out into the living room. Ray called for her and she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Do I have to talk to you about you know." Ray asked.

"No dad I know all there is to know about sex. I know what goes where and how babies are made." Ray's face got red. Otto walked into the living room.

"Beside I'm on the pill. I have been on them for years." She said which made both Ray's and Otto's faces turned red.

-At Lars's-

Lars was in his room getting ready to meet up with Reggie when Twister walked in. Lars looked at his brother and could see that something was off about him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing." Twister said and sat down on his brother's bed. Lars could see that Twister was not feeling too good.

"Where you going?" Twister asked him.

"I'm going to spend the day with Reggie." Twister's eyes widen.

"Really, wow you two have hit it off." Twister said standing up.

"Yea we have haven't we." Lars said with a smile. Twister smiled at his brother. He was glad that his brother was with someone that he cared for. Twister did not like Lars's last girlfriend she was a bitch.

"Well I'll see ya later." Lars said and walked out of his room. Twister followed him. Lars noticed this and turned around.

"What I'm going to Otto's and they do live in the same house." Twister laughed. Lars smiled and turned and walked to the door.

Lars walked up to Reggie's door and knocked. The door was opened by Reggie. Lars smiled at her and looked at her. She was wearing light blue jeans and brown boots that came up over the jeans. She had on a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. Lars smiled. Reggie looked at Lars and smiled at him. He was wearing black boots, black jeans and a black leather jacket and a dark apple red shirt.

"I'll be back around eight okay Raymundo." Reggie said walking out the door. She stopped and said hi to Twister and walked by him. She waved at Sam who was walking over to her house. Lars followed her to the truck and opened the door for her. Reggie smiled and got in. Lars walked over and got into the truck and they drove away.

"Come on guys we are following them." Otto said as Sam got closer.

"Why are we following them?" Sam asked. Otto gave Sam a look like are you for real.

"I don't know Otto, I was going to go home and go to bed." Twister said looking at his friend.

"No you are coming with us." Otto said and pulled Twister to get him to walk with them. The boys got on their bikes and followed Lars's truck.

Lars and Reggie pulled into a parking place. They were at the boardwalk. They got out and got on the boardwalk and started to walk it. They walked and talked about everything and anything. They would go into some shops that were on the boardwalk. Lars was walking and talking when he looked over to where Reggie…wait where was Reggie? Lars backed up and saw Reggie in a jewelry store. He walked in and up to Reggie.

"There I was talking away and you were nowhere to be found." He laughed.

"Sorry I thought that you were right behind me." She giggled while looking at him. She looked back down. Lars leaned in to see what she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" He asked him.

"I'm just looking at this ring."

"Reggie that is an engagement ring." Lars said looking at it.

"I know but it's so beautiful." The sales woman walked over to them.

"Are you looking for an engagement ring? If so you found a great one. That is a 14k white gold, Victorian diamond ring and it's on sale for only eighty." The woman said to them. Lars looked up and so did Reggie.

"Wow I know that is not much but it kinda is." Reggie said looking back down. Reggie leaned back up and walked out of the store. She was past the next store when she noticed that Lars was nowhere to be found. She walked back and saw Lars stand there talking to the sales woman. Reggie walked back in and over to Lars.

"Lars what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Sorry I was looking at this camo wedding band." Reggie leaned over and saw the one that Lars was looking at it was a realtree AP camo wedding band with black polished edges.

"That is a nice one."

"And it only forty." Said the sales woman.

"That's not bad." Lars said.

"I'll take it." Reggie looked at Lars with an odd look.

"Lars why would you want to buy a wedding band?" Reggie asked him.

"I don't know maybe one day I can wear it." Lars said smiling at her. Reggie smiled and shook her head. Once Lars had got the ring they walked out of the store and started to walk down the boardwalk. Otto, Sam and Twister moved from where they were setting and followed them. Otto moved into a store and bumped into someone. Otto looked up and saw Pi, Sputz, and Animal.

"What are you three doing here?" Otto asked.

"We are following Lars and Reggie."

"So are we." Otto said. They all looked at Lars and Reggie. They all began to follow them. Lars glanced behind them and saw all of them moving around. He smiled to himself and Reggie saw this.

"What are you smiled at?" She asked him.

"We are being followed by own brothers and own friends."

"Really?" Reggie said about to look behind them but Lars stopped her.

"No if they want to follow us, I say we let them." Reggie smiled.

They two were walking down the boardwalk Lars looked over toward Reggie. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Reggie looked at him and smiled even bigger. They stopped and looked out at the water. They were still holding hands. Behind them Otto, Twister, Sam, and Lars's friends were standing beside a store. Twister stood up and looked at them.

"I cannot believe that we are doing this." He said.

"Get down Twis or they will see you." Otto said to his friend.

"They know that we are here." Twister said and walked over to Lars and Reggie. Lars saw someone approach they from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Twister walking over to them. Reggie looked at Lars and saw that he was looking at someone. She turned her head and saw Twister.

"Twister what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Otto and the others wanted to follow you two and see what you two were going to do." Twister said. Lars looked at his brother and could see that he was not feeling too well. Lars reached up and touched Twister's forehead.

"Twis you are burning up." He said and put his hand back down. Reggie felt Twister's forehead as well and could feel that Twister was burning up.

"Oh Twis we should get you home." Reggie said looking at Lars.

"Yea come on let's get you home." Lars said and the three walked off to Lars's truck. Once in the truck Lars laid Twister in the back and got in. Reggie also got in and looked at Twister who did not look to good.

"We really got to get him home." Reggie said. Lars nodded his head and started the truck.

Once they were back at Rodriguez's home. They helped Twister into the house and to his room. Lars told Reggie that he would help Twister get ready for bed and she could go and make some tea for him. Once Twister was in bed and drank some tea and took some medicine he laid down to sleep. Lars walked into the kitchen and looked at Reggie who was drinking some tea.

"How is he?" She asked him.

"He'll be okay I just got to watch his fever. I don't want him to go to hospital like last time." Lars sat down at the table.

"Wait when did Twis go to the hospital?" She asked.

"You and your brother and your dad were gone on a little family trip and Sam was in Kansas. You know last summer." Lars explained.

"Oh I didn't know that, I mean he never said anything."

"Well a lot happened that summer. Twister was hospitalized and so was I."

"Wait you were?"

"Yea me and the guys were skating at Madtown and I fell and hit my head. I got hurt pretty bad. The bad thing was my girlfriend at the time Clara didn't even come and see me." Lars looked down at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, and I wonder why Twister never said anything about him or you being in the hospital or the fact that you had a girlfriend." Lars looked at Reggie and smiled.

"I don't know why but any way that is why I have seizures." Reggie looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have seizures."

"Yea but I can feel them coming on and I go to my room or go somewhere by myself."

"Oh…well I better get home." Reggie said standing up. Lars also stood up and walked her to the door.

"I'll see you later?" Lars asked. Reggie moved in and kissed Lars on the lips. After that she walked out the door. Lars smiled and walked to Twister's room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked his little brother.

"I'm okay." Twister said from his bed. Lars walked over and felt Twister's forehead. It was still warm but not like it was. The medicine was working.

-At Reggie's House-

Reggie walked in and up to her room. She had a really good time today and she was happy that she got to spend it with Lars. She sat down on her back and thought about what Lars had told her. Both him and Twis were in the hospital and neither one of them told the them. Reggie laid back on her bed and thought about the girl that Lars had mentioned and how she did not go and see him when he was in the hospital.

"I would never do that. I would go and see him." She said to herself.


	3. Date Night

Chapter 3: Date Night

-At Lars's House-

It had been a few days since Lars and Reggie had spent the day together. Over the past few days Lars had been taking care of Twister. There was a few times that his fever had gotten up but it would go back down. Reggie would come over to help Lars take care of Twister. Reggie could not believe that Lars would not let his mom or dad help take care of his brothers. Lars's mom and dad were at work on this day. Lars and Reggie were in Lars's room. He told her that he had a gift for her. Reggie was setting on the bed and Lars had his back to her. He turned around and handed her a long box.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"It's for helping me take care of Twis." Lars said and sat down next to her on his bed. She opened the long box and there was a bracelet with a ruby birthstone. Reggie looked at it with wide eyes and brought a hand up to her chest. She looked at Lars and said.

"You didn't have to get this for me."

"Yes I did." Lars leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"When did you get this?" She asked knowing that Lars had been by his brother's side for the past few days.

"I have had it for a while." He admitted.

"You have had this? For how long?" Reggie looked at him. Lars took the box from her and got the bracelet out. With his hand he grabbed her wrist very gently and put it on her.

"I have had it for a few…years" He said in a low voice. Reggie looked at the bracelet and then back up to Lars.

"A few years."

"Yea."

Reggie could not believe that Lars would buy her something and keep it for years. She looked at him and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I think that is very sweet." She said looking at the bracelet.

"So do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Lars asked.

"I would love to." Reggie said standing up and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Lars smiled and looked up at her and smiled. Lars got up and walked into Twister's room. He walked over to Twister's bed where he was sleepy. Lars put the back of his hand on Twister's forehead and he could feel that it was little warm but he was better now. Lars smiled a seen smiled. He turned and found Reggie in Twister's door way. She was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"You do love your brother, don't you." Lars smiled and walked over to her.

"Yes I do." Lars smiled and the two walked into the living room. Reggie walked over to the door and stood there. Lars stood in front of her. Lars's leaned down and kissed Reggie. Reggie kissed him back. After the kiss broke Reggie turned and walked out the door. Lars closed the door and walked back into his brother's room. There he found Twister setting up in bed.

"Hey you, do you feel any better?" Lars asked him.

"Yea really do." Twister smiling at his brother.

"Good." Lars said and sat down on the bed.

"Twis I need to ask you something." Twister looked at his brother with an odd look.

"What is it?" Lars looked down at his hand and then glanced up.

"I was thinking of…"

-At the Shore Shack-

Reggie walked in and took a set at the bar. Sam and Otto were already setting there.

"Well how is Twister?" Sam asked. Otto looked at them while taking a bite of his food.

"He is doing a lot better. Lars would not let anyone take care of him only him." Reggie said as Ray handed her a drink.

"I can't believe that Lars took care of him." Otto said before taking a drink.

"You should have seen him; he was checking on his fever and was giving him medicine." Reggie said taking the cup from her father.

"Oh by the way I have a date with Lars tomorrow night." Reggie said which made Otto look at her.

"No you are not." He said. Reggie looked at him and so did Ray.

"Otto you can't tell your sister what to do." Ray told his son.

"But…" Otto started.

"No Otto!"

"But it is Lars; he bullied us and called us names." Otto yelled out. Reggie rolled her eyes at him and took a drink.

-The Next Day-

-At the Reggie's-

Reggie was setting on her bed and was thinking of what she was going to wear on her date with Lars. She got up and walked to her closet and looked inside. She grabbed a dark green tight dress then she grabbed her dark green high heels. Once they were on she walked over to her dressing table and opened her jewelry box and got out her emerald jewelry. She put on her earrings and necklace. She put her hair up in a bun. She got up and grabbed her dark green purse.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good. She walked out of her room and then down the stairs. She got to the bottom and looked over and saw Otto standing in front of the kitchen with his mouth open. Ray walked out and looked at her.

"What?" She asked

"I don't know if you look good or…" Ray started. There was a knock at the front door. Reggie walked over and opened it. There was Lars wearing black boots, black pants and a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt. Lars looked at Reggie and smiled.

"You look wonderful." He said smiling down at her.

"I will be home at ten okay." Reggie said and waved at her brother and father. They watched as she shut the door and walked to Lars's truck. They got in and drove away.

-With Lars and Reggie-

They went to a nice place to eat. Once they have eaten and Lars paid the bill they got in the truck. Reggie asked Lars were they were going the only thing she got was a smile. They pulled up to the beach and got out. Reggie took of her heels and left them in the truck. They began to walk the beach. They walked in the sun setting light. Lars grabbed Reggie's hand as they walked. Reggie looked at Lars and smiled at him.

"When did you first fall for me?" Lars asked her.

"Well I fell for you when you helped us with the sand castle." Reggie said making Lars look at her. Lars smiled and looked ahead.

-With Otto and Twister and Sam-

"I hate the idea of them being together." Otto said setting on the steps of Twisters house.

"Well I like the idea of them being together." Otto looked at Twister who was standing in front of him.

"How could you say that Twis?" Otto asked him standing up. Twister looked at him and smiled.

"Because they are happy together and Lars is a lot nicer and Reggie is really happy." Twister said. Sam who was setting blow them stood up and turned around and said.

"I think Twis is right." Otto looked at Sam.

"Reggie is a lot happier and Lars is a lot of nicer than he was before." Otto stood up and moved past them and walked down the steps.

"Well I would not get use to them being together." Otto said with an evil smile.

"What do you mean by that Otto?" Twister asked him. Otto smiled and walked off. Twister and Sam watched Otto walk into his house.

-With Lars and Reggie-

"So when did you fall for me?" Reggie asked.

"Well I think it was…"

Reggie's cell phone began to ring. She rolled her eyes and looked at it. She rolled her eyes again once she saw who was calling.

"It's Otto. WHAT?!" She yelled at her brother.

"Oh my god, are you sure." Lars heard Reggie said. He saw her eyes get wide.

"Okay bye."

"What did he want?" Lars asked her.

"I got to go home something is wrong with my dad." Reggie said in a worried voice.

"Okay I'll get you home; everything is going to be okay." Lars put his hands on both of Reggie's shoulders.

Lars and Reggie ran back to the truck. Lars started the truck and drove off. He raced to Reggie's house. Reggie was in her seat looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry he is okay." Lars said while moving his hand over to Reggie's and taking her hand into his. Lars pulled the truck into Reggie's driveway and Reggie jumped out. She told Lars that she would see him tomorrow. She ran into the house and saw Ray setting on the couch. Ray jumped up and ran over to Reggie.

"Reggie is everything okay?" He asked.

"You okay." She yelled.

"Yea I'm fine. Is something wrong? Why are you home from your date so early?" He asked her just then Otto walked down the stairs. Both Ray and Reggie looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me and told me that the ambulance was here and they were taking dad to the hospital!" Reggie yelled at her brother.

"Did I say that?" Otto titled his head and looked up.

"YES YOU DID!" Reggie was really yelling now.

"Otto you call Reggie and told her that something was wrong with me?!" Ray put his hands on his hips and walked over to Otto.

"Why would you do that?" He asked his son.

"Because she shouldn't be out with Lars." Otto said acting like he did nothing wrong. Reggie started to walk over to Otto but was stopped by Ray.

"Reggie go upstairs or go and find Lars and enjoy the rest of what is left of your date." Ray said looking at her.

"No she is staying here." Otto said.

"We need to talk Otto." Ray said to his son in a very unhappy voice. Reggie walked out the door and over to Lars's house. Otto went to follow but the door was closed in front of him. He looked up at his dad. Otto could tell that Ray was not happy at all.

"How could you do that Otto? Calling your sister and telling her something like that." He said well folding his arms.

"She is not allowed to date him." Otto said.

"Otto you do not get to tell your sister who she can date or what she can do, you are her little brother and not her father." Ray said looking down at his son.

"Well…"

"Well nothing. When she gets back you will say that you are sorry and that you will not do it again. And by the way you are grounded for four months."

"What!"

"You heard me Otto." Ray said and walked away.

-With Reggie-

Reggie walked over to Lars who was getting something out of his truck. Lars looked over and saw Reggie walking toward him. He narrowed his brows and titled his head.

"What are you doing over here? What was wrong with your father?" Lars asked shutting the truck door.

"Nothing is wrong with him. It was Otto!" Lars looked at her with an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"Otto called me to sabotage our date." Reggie said placing her hands on her hips. Lars folded his arms.

"I cannot believe he would do that." Lars said as he walked over to Reggie. Reggie took her hands of her hips and Lars unfolded his arms. Lars wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist and Reggie wrapped her arms around Lars's neck.

"Well Dad is talking to him right now. " Reggie said looking into Lars's brown eyes.

"Good." Lars said looking into Reggie's brown eyes.

Lars leaned his head down and kissed Reggie. Reggie kissed Lars back. They broke the kiss and hugged each other. Reggie said her goodnight and left Lars's arms. Lars watched as Reggie walked over to her house and walked inside. Lars smiled and turned and walked up the stairs to his house. He opened that front door to his home. Lars was walking to his room he saw a light on in Twister's room. Lars knocked on the door as he opened it. Twister was setting up in bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Lars asked as he walked in and sat down on the bed.

"The White Queen." Twister said and looked up at his brother.

"Oh okay." Lars looked away and was about to get up but Twister stopped him.

"What is wrong?" Twister asked.

"Otto called Reggie and told her that something was wrong with her father, but there is nothing wrong with him. (Lars's held up his hands) He just did that to ruin mine and Reggie's date." Twister sat his book down and looked at Lars.

"I can't believe that he would do that." Lars looked at his brother.

"Well he did. I mean is Reggie and I never meant to be together?" Lars asked looking down at his hands.

"I think that you and Reggie are meant to be together and I will talk to Otto about it." Lars looked at his brother and smiled. He leaned over and kissed his brother on the forehead. Lars got up and walked out of the room. Twister smiled at him and went back to his book.


	4. Happy and Unhappy

Chapter 4: Happy and Unhappy

Lars and Reggie had been dating for a month now. Everyone but Otto is happy for them. Lars would give Reggie little gifts very often. He had given her more bracelets and necklaces and earrings. She would go to walk out the door and find a vase of red roses and a teddy bear or some kind of stuffed animal. Otto would gag every time Reggie would get something for Lars.

On this day Lars and Reggie were at the carnival that was in town for the week. Lars and Reggie were holding hands. Reggie was holding in her free arm a stuffed animal that Lars had won for her. Reggie had her head on Lars's shoulder. Lars and Reggie stopped at a game where you throw darts at balloons when someone walked up to Lars. Lars looked at the young woman and said.

"Clara? What are you doing here?"He said with wide eyes. Reggie looked at Lars's ex girlfriend.

"I was here enjoying the carnival. And what are you doing here?" Clara said looking at Lars sweetly. Reggie did not like where this was going.

"I'm here with my girlfriend. This is Clara, Clara this is my girlfriend." Clara looked at Reggie and looked her up and down. Reggie looked at her with an odd look. She didn't know what to say to this woman.

"Hi." Clara said to Reggie. Reggie could tell that this girl was being a bicth.

"Hi it is nice to meet you." Reggie said knowing that she would kill her with kindness.

"Well Lars I will see you later." Clara said and walked off. Once she was out of ear shot Reggie looked at Lars.

"Lars that is the same Clara that didn't come and see you when you were in the hospital right?"

"Yes that was." Lars said not looking at her but looking ahead.

"Are you really going to see her again?" Reggie asked worried that she might lose Lars to this girl.

"No I will not and don't worry you are the only one for me." Lars turned and kissed her on the lips.

Reggie smiled at him and knew that he was telling the truth. Lars turned back to the game and gave money to the man that was running the game. The man gave Lars the darts and Lars threw the darts and hit every balloon. Reggie smiled and the man gave Lars a stuffed animal. Lars turned and handed it over to Reggie.

-Later That Night-

Reggie was standing at the door of her house. Lars was standing in front of her looking at her and smiling. Reggie gave him an odd look.

"What are you smiled at?"

"At the fact that I have a wonderful girlfriend." Lars said and leaned in and kissed Reggie on the lips.

"Goodnight." Lars said and kissed her again.

"Goodnight." Reggie said and kissed him. Once the kiss broke Reggie turned and walked back into the house. She shot the door and Lars turned and walked toward his house. Lars was smiling a big smile.

-The Next Day-

Lars was in his room putting some clothes away when Twister walked in. Lars looked at his brother and smiled. Twister walked over and sat down on the bed. After Lars had put the cloths away he turned and looked at Twister.

"Can I help you?" Lars asked. Twister smiled up at him.

"So what are you and Reggie going to do today?" He asked.

"Nothing really, she has a volleyball game and I have a lot to do today." Twister looked at his brother and smiled.

"You mean…planning when and how to…"

"Yes Twis. Now what are you going to do today?" He asked him.

"I was going to go over and talk to Otto about you and Reggie." Lars looked at him.

"Man he cannot accept the fact that I'm dating his sister." Lars said and turned back around. Twister got off the bed and walked over to his brother and hugged him. Lars looked at Twister and smile and hugged him back. While hugging him Twister said.

"I'm glad that you two are together and that you are happy." Lars hugged his brother tighter.

Twister let go and walked out of his brother's room. He walked through the living room and to the front door. He opened the door and there was Clara standing there. She looked like she was about to knock on the door. Twister's eyes got wide.

"Is your brother home?" She asked.

"Yea…LARS!" Twister yelled out his brother's name. Lars walked up to Twister saw an odd look on his face.

"What is wrong with youuu. (Twister moved and Lars saw Clara) What are you doing here?" Lars asked her. Twister did not want to come between the two and he walked past Clara.

"I came to see you." She smiled a loving smile at him.

"Well I don't want to see you." Lars said.

Twister walked over to the Rocket's house. Twister was walking down the walkway when Reggie walked out of the house. Twister's eyes got even wider.

"Hi Reggie." He said in an odd voice. Reggie looked at him and then looked up at Twister's house and saw Lars and his ex girlfriend.

"What is she doing here?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry Reg. Lars loves you and would never leave you for that bicth." Reggie looked at Twister.

"He loves me?"

"Yea, what have you two not said it yet?" Reggie shook her head.

"Oh sorry." Twister said and walked pasted Reggie. Reggie was going to go over there, but she was scared what would happen. She was mostly scared that she was going to hit the bicth. Just then she heard Otto and Twister walked out of the house. Otto stopped and looked towards Lars and Clara.

"Well well well I think Lars might be taking his ex girlfriend back." Otto said in a happy voice. Reggie and Twister both looked at him.

"No he is not Otto." Twister said.

"Well they did sleep together after all."

"I do you know this?" Reggie asked him.

"I was at the carnival following you guys and she saw me and walked up to me and we started to talk. She said that Lars was the best lover she had ever had and that she could and would take him from you Reg." Otto said happily. Reggie was shocked at this. 'They slept together' she thought to herself. Otto looked and saw tears in Reggie's eyes.

-With Lars-

"Come on Lars we can work this out. I mean what can she give you that I can't?" Clara asked. Lars looked at her and smiled.

"Reggie can love me and will be there for me if something happens to me or to someone else that I care for. She loving, kind, brave, and the most wonderful woman I have ever met." Lars said this and could see that Clara was starting to get pissed.

"Reggie, her name is Reggie that is Reggie." Clara said a little loud.

"Yes that is Reggie."

"You said her name the last time we fucked." Clara said very loud this time. So loud that Reggie, Otto, and Twister could hear her.

"Yes I did say her name and I would do it again and again and again." Lars said in a mocking voice and with an evil smile.

"Well I think that you have over stayed your welcome so leave." Lars said to her and pointed down the stairs. Clara turned and walked off. She walked over to Reggie, Otto, and Twister. Lars saw this and followed her. She walked up to Otto.

"Well your little plan did not work, and I am done with him!" Clara said and walked off to her car and drove way. Everyone looked at Otto with shocked faces.

"You told her to do that?" Reggie said with more tears running down her face. Lars noticed this and wiped one tear away with is finger. He then looked at Otto with a very angry face.

"How could you do something so stupid and hurtful to your sister?" He yelled at him.

"Look I don't want you together and I will never want you two to stay together." Otto said and was about to walk off when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. It was Twister! Otto looked at him with his I did nothing wrong face. Twister pulled back his fist and punched Otto in the face. Otto fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"That was for hurting your sister and my brother. I have told you and told you that they will always be together. So you need to get use to it because I am done talking to you about this and if you ever done something like that again I will beat the hell out of you!" Twister yelled at his so called friend. Otto looked at Lars then Reggie and then Twister.

"Fine I will not do something like that again."

"GOOD!" Twister yelled a little louder.

"Reggie how about I go with you to your game and Otto can think about what he has done." Twister said to her.

"Okay that sounds good to me." Reggie said wiping the tears away. She turned toward Lars and smiled at him.

"You love me?" She asked him.

"Yes I do, I love you."

"I love you too." Lars leaned down and kissed Reggie. Otto looked away.


	5. Why Wait

Chapter 5: Why Wait

It has been three months since Otto's failed attempt to break up Lars and Reggie. Lars and Reggie had been very happy for the past three months. They would go out on dates; they would hang out at school together. Lars would still give Reggie little gifts here and there. He even had a vase full of red roses delivered to the school. All the girls in the school were jealous because Reggie was with Lars. Lars was a very attractive guy and a lot of girls liked him. Reggie had told Lars that she was worried about the all the girls. He told her that she is the only one for him.

One this night Lars had told Reggie to dress up. Reggie was dressed in a lovely royal blue dress that came down to the middle of her upper leg. She wear royal blue heels; she also wear royal blue and gold jewelry. She had her hair up in a bun. She walked down stairs and waited on Lars to get there. Otto walked in and sat down on the couch. He looked over at her and said.

"So where is _he_ taking you tonight?"

"I don't know yet Lars said that tonight was a special night." Reggie said setting on the arm of the couch. Just then there was a knock at the door. Reggie got up and answered it. There was Lars almost all in black; he had on a royal blue shirt.

"Wow we must think a little huh." He said as he looked at Reggie.

"Yea we must." She giggled.

"I'll you later dad!" Reggie yelled out.

"Okay see you later." Ray yelled from the kitchen.

"Shall we go?" Lars asked her. Reggie shot the door and both of them walked down the walkway. They got in Lars's truck and drove off. Reggie was looking over at Lars.

"What?" He asked not looking at her.

"Where are we going?" Reggie asked.

"We are going to The Sun Set." Lars smiled as he said this.

"What that place is very expensive Lars. We don't have to go there we can go somewhere else." Reggie said.

"No I am taking you there and we are going to have a wonderful night." Lars said not looking at her.

They were soon at The Sun Set restaurant. They got out of the truck and walked in. A man showed them to their table. They sat down at their table. Reggie looked around and knew that this place was going to cost a lot of money.

"Lars really we can go somewhere else."

"No we are going to eat here." Lars said with a smile.

They ordered what they wanted and talked for a while the waiter brought out their food. Reggie ate her food and noticed that Lars was not eating a lot of his. She asked him if something was wrong but he told her that everything was okay and not to worry about it. She went on eating and thought to herself 'There is something wrong'.

After they ate and Lars paid the bill. Reggie was a little mad that Lars would not let her see the bill. Lars had smiled at Reggie as he handed the bill to the waiter. Lars could tell that Reggie was a little mad at him. They got up and walked to the truck. They got in and Reggie looked over at Lars.

"So where are we going next?"

"We are going to the Shore Shack."

"What why there?" She asked him all she got was a smile.

They were soon at the pier and were walking to the Shore Shack. Reggie looked over at Lars and wondered what he was planning. They got there and she looked in the shack and saw her friends, her dad and Otto, Twister and Sam, and Lars's mom and dad. She had an odd look on her face and then looked over at Lars but he was down on one knee.

"Lars what are you doing?" She asked looking down at him.

"Well I'm about to ask to something…Well you marry me?" Reggie's eyes got wide and she smiled. She looked at the ring that was in the box.

"Is that the ring I saw in the store at the boardwalk?" She asked him.

"Yes it is. I bought it after you walked out of the store." Lars said smiling up at her.

"Reggie I kinda need an answer." Reggie looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I would love to marry you." She said with the biggest smile she had ever smiled. Lars put the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. Everyone but Otto clapped. They walked in and Reggie showed off the ring to everyone. Lars was standing next to Twister.

"I'm glad that you went through with it." Twister said looked at his brother.

"So am I." He said and walked over to Reggie. He put his arms around her and hugged her from behind. Reggie placed her hands on his and leaned her head back on to him.

-The Next Day-

Reggie was in her room setting on her bed looking at the ring. She was so happy that she was getting married to the man of her dreams. She got up and walked out her bedroom door. She walked down to the living room. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. She smiled it was Lars.

*You want to come over* Lars's text read. Reggie smiled and texted back.

*Sure*

*Okay I'll be waiting* Reggie smiled and walked into the kitchen and saw her dad making himself a sandwich.

"Dad I'm going over to Lars's okay."

"Okay." He said while putting the ham on the bread.

She walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. As Reggie was walking over to Lars's house she could see that his mom and dad were not home. She knew that Twister, Otto, and Sam were down at the beach. She walked up the steps and to the door. Before she could knock the door opened. Lars was standing there in dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Reggie walked in and Lars shut the door. They walked to Lars's room and shut the door.

Reggie turned around and kissed Lars. Lars wrapped his arms around Reggie and pulled her tight against him. She moved her arm and wrapped them around his neck. Reggie then unwrapped her arms and moved down his chest and stomach to his belt. She started to undo it. Lars pulled away and looked at Reggie.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" He asked her. Reggie smiled and undone his belt.

"Yes I do, and besides we are going to be married soon so why wait."Lars leaned over and kissed Reggie with passion. Lars moved his hand to lift Reggie's purple shirt up. Once that was off he moved to take off her purple bar. Reggie had stopped and was looking at him with a nervous smile. She had never done this before. Once her bar was off Lars leaned back in and kissed her. He moved his hand up and cuffed her breast. Reggie unbuttoned and unzipped Lars's pants. She then moved her hand up his shirt and took it off of him. Reggie looked at his very well built body. She smiled a big smiled and started to kiss him again.

They moved back to Lars's bed and laid down. Reggie wrapped her arms around Lars's neck and pulled him closer. Their kiss was very heated now. Lars moved from Reggie's lips to her jaw bone. He then moved downward to her breast. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and started to suck and lick it. Reggie moved her hand to the back of his head and moaned a low moan. Once the nipple was hard Lars moved and took the other nipple into his mouth and did the same to it. Once that one was hard he moved downward. He kissed his way down her stomach. He reached her shorts and looked up at her. He sat up and undone them and unzipped them.

He took off her shorts and underwear slowly while looking into her eyes. Reggie was still nervous about this and she did not know what he was going to do next. Lars laid back down but this time he was between her legs. Reggie looked at him and then knew what he was going to do. Lars looked up at her and then leaned in and stuck out his tongue and started to lick her womanhood. Reggie laid back her head and moaned a loud moan. She moved and placed a hand on the back of his head. Lars licked and sucked her womanhood until it was nice and wet. Lars sat up and licked his lips. He could still taste her on them. He leaned down and kissed Reggie. She could taste herself on his lips. Reggie pushed Lars up and moved her hands to his pants and slid them and his boxers off of him. She looked at his cock and smiled. She gently grabbed it and put her mouth of the head. She was hoping that she was going to do this right. She started to suck his cock lightly. Lars leaned his head back and moaned a low but deep moan. She bobbed her head back and forth. Lars placed a hand on the back of her head. He could feel that he was getting close and pulled her away. Reggie looked up at him with a worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

"No I just don't want to cum just yet." He smiled down at her. Lars then gently pushed Reggie down and moved in between her legs. Now she was nervous. Lars could tell that Reggie was nervous. He leaned down and kissed her and then whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, I'll go slow." Reggie nodded her head and kissed him.

Lars then placed himself in front of her and pushed in slowly. Reggie let out a cry and pulled him tight against her. Once he was in all the way in he slowly began to move back and forth. Reggie started to get use to the feeling of him inside her. Reggie was soon moaning Lars's name and just moaning. Lars was on his elbows. He then began to go faster and a little harder. Reggie's moans were sending him over the edge. Soon Lars was slamming into Reggie and she was loving it. She was moaning out his name. Lars could feel that he was close and knew that Reggie was.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." Lars warned her.

"Fuck Lars right there yesss." Reggie moaned out. That sent Lars over the edge and he came inside her. Reggie could feel him cum and that made her go over the edge. She pulled him tight and dragged her nails down his back causing blood to come to the surface. That made Lars cum once again.

They rode out their orgasms and were soon just looking into each other's eyes. Lars smiled and rolled off of her. Reggie looked up at the ceiling and was in heaven. They both caught their breath and Reggie rolled over to her side and was facing Lars. Lars also rolled over and was facing Reggie. Reggie had to know she just had to.

"Lars."

"Humm."

"When did you fall for me?" She asked him. Lars smiled and moved his hand up to her face and moved away some of her hair.

"I fell for you the first time I saw you in high school. That day I say you walking down the hallway. I didn't see a girl that I knew I saw a woman that I was going to send the rest of my life with." Reggie smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.


	6. Planning

Chapter 6: Planning

It had been a few weeks since Lars asked Reggie to marry him. He was so happy that he was going to marry the girl of his dreams. Lars and Reggie were at the Shore Shack going through some wedding books. They had gone to the bakery to day before to taste cakes. Lars looked up from the table that they were setting at and saw Twister, Sam and Otto walk into the Shore Shack. Otto gave Lars a look as he walked by him. Lars rolled his eyes and looked back at the book. Then Lars remembered something that he had to ask his brother.

"Hey Twis."

"Yea?" Twister said turning around to look at his brother.

"I was wondering if you would want to be my best man." Twister's eyes got huge and so did his smile.

"Really you really want me to be your best man?" Twister asked walking over Lars.

"Yes I do, so what's it going to be yes or no?"

"Yes I'll be your best man. Oh man that means I get to plan the bachelor party." Twister said in a very happy voice. Lars smiled at his brother and watched him walked back over to the bar. Otto smiled and thought of something.

"Oh Twis I don't want no strippers at the party." Lars said looking back at him. Twister nodded his head and went back to thinking what to do for the party.

"And no drinking Twister." Said Ray looking at him and Twister nodded his head again. Lars looked back and saw Otto setting there with an evil smile on his face. Lars knew that he was up to something. He looked back and looked at Reggie and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. She leaned in and kissed him and the cheek.

"Hey Reg!" Yelled Trish. Reggie got up and Lars looked at her with an odd look.

"Where ya going?" He asked her. Twister turned around and was looking at the two.

"I got to go and get a dress don't I." She said with a smile. Lars smiled and could only image what Reggie would look like in a wedding dress. He smiled to himself which Twister saw and smiled as well. Lars watched Reggie walked out of the Shore Shack. Lars stood up and looked at Twister and walked over to him. Twister looked up at his brother.

"Hey how about we go and get our suits."

"Sure." Twister jumped down off the stool.

"Twis we were going to madtown!" Otto kind of yelled.

"Sorry Otto we can go tomorrow." Otto clinched his jaw. He watched as Lars and Twister walked off. He turned back around and looked at his food. Ray could see that Otto was upset.

"Otto, it is good that Lars and Twister are spending time together and not hating each other." Ray said and walked over to his son.

"It's not fair Twister is my friend!" Otto slammed his fist down on the bar.

"Well Otto Twister is Lars's brother." Ray said while Otto made a face.

"You will have to get use to things changing Otto." Ray told his son.

-With Reggie-

Reggie was looking at a sample dress that she had on and made a face. She liked it but it was not for her. Trish handed her a different dress and she went and put it on. It was a mermaid with a purple ribbon around the waist. Reggie looked at herself in the dress and shook her head. An hour later she was in the one that she loved. She knew that this was the one.

"Wow Reg you look great in that." Said Sherry. Reggie smiled at her girlfriends and looked at herself again in the mirror. She smiled a big smile and could not wait until Lars could see her in it. Reggie went on took off the dress and changed back into her clothes. She had the woman order the dress in her size.

-At the Rocket's-

Reggie walked in the door and sat her bag down on the couch. Just then Ray walked in and smiled at his no longer little girl.

"Hey there Rocker girl. Did you find a dress?" He asked. Reggie looked down and got her bag.

"Yea I did and it is perfect. I can't wait until Lars sees me in it." She said while smiling. Ray smiled and walked over to her.

"Reggie about Lars." Ray began.

"What about him?" Reggie asked starting to get worried.

"Well Lars has grown up a lot hasn't he." Reggie nodded her head.

"Dad…"

"Just hear me out Rocket girl. He has grown up a lot and I mean a lot and I'm happy that you two are together. Lars has some very good qualities and he is really in love with you." This made Reggie blush a little.

"Have you two talked about where you are going to life when you two are married. I mean that you can live here if you want." Reggie looked away and then back at her dad.

"No we have not talked about it, but we do need to, and thanks but if we do live here I say Otto will move." Both Reggie and Ray laughed.

-With Twister-

Twister was walking outside with a trash bag in hand when he saw Otto. He put the trash in the can and ran over to Otto. Otto looked up and did not look happy to see him.

"What do you want?" Otto asked Twister in a pissed off kind of way. Twister looked at Otto with an odd look.

"What did I do?"

"You left me at the Shore Shack to go hang with _your brother_." Twister got what Otto was saying.

"Look I know that you did not want to come with us so that is why I didn't ask you to come and what is wrong with me spending time with my brother?" Twister asked his so called friend.

"Why can't you and everyone else hate him like I do?" Otto said throwing up his arms.

"Because we have seen that Lars is different."

"Twis he bullied us when we were younger and no one seem to remember that!" Otto yelled.

"You know what Otto, Lars and Reggie are getting married and you just have to do what Elsa did on Frozen AND LET IT GO!" Twister walked off. Otto was taken aback by this. Otto watched Twister walk back to his house and up the steps. Otto turned and walked to his own house.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Lars and Twister were walking up to Pi's house. Twister and Pi both thought that it would be a good place for the bachelor party. They knocked on the door and Pi opened it and hugged his friend. Lars and Twister walked in and looked around. There was food out on the table and Animal and Sputz were in the living room playing Grand Theft Auto then later they were going to play Call of Duty. Twister walked over to the table and got him some soda and some food then walked into the living room. Lars was talking to Pi when he saw someone walk in. He turned and saw Otto standing there in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here because Reggie told me I had to come and that I kinda am okay with you two getting married." Lars raised an eyebrow. Otto walked in the living room and sat next to Twister and watched the boys play the game. Lars smiled and was glad that Otto had finally accepted the fact that he and Reggie were getting married.

A few hours later the boys had got tired of playing video games and now watching Arrow. Lars looked over at Twister. He knew that Arrow was Twister's favorite TV show. The show went off and everyone was walking around because they all had been setting to long. Someone knocked on the door and Pi went to answer it. Lars looked away from his brother and over to the door. His eyes got wide. What he saw walk into the house was a woman dressed like a cop. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back. She was about nineteen or so; her cop uniform was to her knees and the top was strapless. 'Oh no.' Lars thought to himself.

"So which one of you is the groom?" She asked.

"That's him." Otto pointed Lars out. Lars looked over at Otto and knew what he was planning all those weeks ago. The women walked over to him and put her leg around him. Lars sat his drink down and gently pushed the women off of him.

"Look I know that _someone_ hired you to come here, but you can leave now."

"But I got paid for a whole night." She winked at him.

"Well go and spend it with someone else because I'm not going to bite this bait." Lars said walking away from her and over to Otto.

"What?" Otto asked in a I didn't do it kind of way.

"You did this so that what I would sleep with her and not marry your sister or did you think that this was funny." Lars said in a calm voice. Otto looked up at Lars and smiled.

"You are the most worthless selfish little bastard I have even known." Lars said this and walked away.

"Come on Twis let's go home it's getting late." Lars thanked Pi and he and Twister left. Pi and the others looked at Otto with disappointing look.

-Later that Night-

Lars was in his room setting on his bed. Reggie was out with the girls. She said that they were going to go out and shop and eat and maybe watch a movie. Lars laid back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling when his phone rang. By the ring tone he know it was Reggie. He picked up his phone and answered her call.

"Hey sweetheart." He said in a calm but down kind of voice.

"What is wrong?" She asked him.

"You will not believe what your brother did."

-At the Rocket's-

"HE DID WHAT!" Reggie yelled.

"Yea I told him off kinda but yea that is what he did." Lars said from over the end of the phone.

"I will talk to him about this right now." Reggie said and hung up the phone. Reggie walked into her brother's room. Otto was laying on his bed smiling up at the ceiling.

"What were you thinking?" Reggie asked him.

"What."

"Don't play dum."

"I'm not playing." He said looking over at her.

"Your right, you're not playing, you can manage the team!" Reggie saw another smiled come to Otto face.

"Otto why would you do that? Humm was you hoping that Lars would have sex with her?" Reggie asked him while placing her hands on her hips. Otto sat up in his bed and looked at her.

"Yea I was hoping that he would." Otto said and got up and walked over to her.

"I was hoping that he would and that you would call this stupid wedding off." Reggie could feel her blood boil.

"Stupid wedding, is that what you are calling mine and Lars's wedding is STUPID! Look Otto this wedding is happening no matter what you do and just so you know every time you pull on of these stunts it hurts." Otto looked at her with an odd face.

"What do you mean it hurts?" He asked her.

"You hurt me every time you do one of them. (Reggie starts to cry) I love him and I love you but I will always choose him."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't hurt me like you are. I know that he bullied us when we were young but he has changed. I only wish that you could see it." Reggie turned and walked away from Otto and out of his room. Otto heard Reggie walk down the steps and out the front door. He walked over to his window and looked out and saw Reggie running to Lars who was standing outside. Otto looked at Lars and saw how he was held her and comforting her. Otto walked away from the window and over to his bed. He sat down and looked at the wall.

-The Next Day-

Reggie, Lars, Twister, and Ray were setting in the Rocket's living room. Otto walked down the stairs and saw them. He walked over to where he was in front of them. Lars and Reggie looked up from the wedding book they were looking at and look at him. Otto was looking down when he said.

"I'm sorry for the things that I have done and I will not do anything to stop this wedding. I may not like the idea of you two getting married but that is my problem and I have address it. So I'm sorry Lars for sending that stripper and for you ex girlfriend." Otto looked up at him as he apologized to him.

"Thank you for apologizing to me and I accept it." Lars said with a nice smile. Reggie smiled to and got up and walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you Rocket Boy." She said. Otto hugged his sister back.

"You're welcome, now can you let go." Reggie let go smiled at her brother. She walked back to Lars and kissed him on the cheek. Otto made a face.


	7. Happy Day

Chapter 7: Happy Day

It was the day before the wedding and Lars was setting home alone when the door bell rang. Lars got up from his set and answered it. He opened the door and there was a girl from his class standing there. Lars looked at the girl she was wearing a white T-shirt that had love me written on it. She was also in short jean shorts.

"Kendra what are you doing here?" Lars asked the girl.

"I heard that you are getting married tomorrow and I wanted to come by and see if you want a one night thing?" She moved her way into the house and Lars looked at her.

"Did Otto put you up to this?" He asked her as she put her hands on his chest.

"Who's Otto?" She asked as she tried to kiss him. Lars back away and back away from her. Kendra looked at him.

"What are you doing? I thought you liked me?" She said walking toward him.

"Yea I did years ago. You are just here just to get fucked and if you want to then go somewhere else cause I'm going to get married tomorrow."

"She will never know." She smiled at him. Lars moved toward her and put his arm around her and moved her to the door. Kendra looked at Lars with a sad look. Lars moved her out the door and said.

"I would have taken the bait _when_ I liked you, but now Reggie is the only one for me." Lars said and shot the door in her face. He walked over to the window and saw Kendra leave. Once she was out of sight he walked over to the door. Lars walked over to the Rocket's house. Lars knocked on the door and Otto answered it.

"What are you doing? You can't see Reggie for 24 hours." Otto said.

"Did you tell Kendra to come over to my house and try to get me to fuck her?" Lars asked. Otto looked at him with an odd look.

"Who is Kendra? Look I meant it when I said that I'm was not going to try anything anymore." Lars looked at him and smiled. He believed Otto and knew that he was telling the truth. Lars walked off and Otto shot the door. He had a shocked look on his face. 'I cannot believe…okay I can believe that he thought it was me. ' he thought to himself. 'I mean I did try to break them up.' He thought again.

-The Next Day-

In a room of Ocean Shores Church Reggie stood looking at herself in the mirror. She was fixing her pearl and diamond earrings that matched her necklace. Trish walked over in her purple modern straps sequins zipped up mermaid dress. She handed Reggie her blue high heels and she put them on. Reggie looked at herself again. She was in a-line lace dress that was off the shoulder and had half sleeves. She looked in the mirror and saw Lars's little cousin in her purple dress. Reggie smiled to herself and looked at her hair that was up in a French roll. Trish and Sherry's hair was in an up do. Sherry walked over and gave Reggie her bouquet that was made up of red roses, white roses, and purple orchids.

"You look good in a smokie eye look Reg." Sherry said looking at her friend.

"Thanks." Reggie smiled. Reggie also had a French tips. She had told everyone that this was the most she had ever been dressed up in her life.

Down the hall was Lars he was in his black three piece suit. Twister and Sam and yes Otto were in a three piece suit that had a white shirt not black like Lars's. Lars put on his boutonniere that was a white rose. Twister and the others had red roses. Lars walked over to the door and walked over into the main put of the church. He walked down the aisle and noticed that at the beginning of the white aisle runner was an R in red rose petals. They were also on the sides as well. He walked down to the altar. He watched as Twister, Sam, and Otto walk down the aisle and stood behind him.

Lars saw Trish and Sherry walk down the aisle and stand to the side. Lars heard the music and looked at the doors and saw Reggie in her dress. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look like this before. Reggie looked at Lars and was shocked that he had cut his hair. It was in a crew cut now. She smiled to herself and her and Ray began to walk down the aisle. Reggie reached the altar and handed her bouquet to Trish. She turned and she and Lars joined hands.

After the wedding and the wedding party was taking pictures everyone was at the reception. Everyone walked in and saw white fabric on the walls and ceiling. There was a light purple up lighting. Some of the family members looked at the five-tier white cake with purple sashes and red roses here and there. On top was double crystal hearts. Some of Lars's family members loved the groom's cake that was a sugar skull. The food was all Mexican food. Reggie could not believe that there were 100 people that came to the wedding. She had 20 and Lars had 80.

Everyone loved the place cards they were little sugar skulls with the card in it. The card was white with purple and red lace and it had black words. The table setting was beautiful the tables had purple tablecloths with red plates and glasses. Vases full of white roses and clear candle sticks in the middle. White napkins with the silverware on top; the silverware had an R on it for Rodriguez.

The wedding party walked in but when Lars and Reggie walked in everyone clapped and cheered for them. Lars and Reggie dance their first dance. Everyone was looking at them and could see that they were truly happy. Otto watched them and smiled.

"You are smiling Otto." Twister said making Otto look at him.

"So what if I am." He said and looked away. He went back to watching them.

After the song was done they walked over to their table. They ate their food and then Reggie notice Lars looking at his wedding band. She leaned over and asked him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking at my ring and telling myself that I am not dreaming. But if I was dreaming I would never want to weak up." Reggie could feel tears come to her eyes. Lars saw this and leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

When it was time for Lars and Reggie to leave to go on their honeymoon they left in a white Road Royce. Everyone waved goodbye to the two and walked back inside. Otto notice that Twister was standing there and looked at the car as it drove away. He walked over to him and placed a hand on the shoulder. Twister looked over toward his friend.

"I know that they will be happy together." Twister said.

"Yea I think they will." Otto said looking at his friend. Twister turned and both started to walk back to the reception.

"Yea I can't wait to become an uncle." Twister said which made Otto stop. Twister noticed this and turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked Otto.

"I never thought about them having kids."Otto said. Twister titled his head and looked at his friend.

"Yea they will hopefully." Twister said and turned back around and started to walk again. Otto looked was looking at the ground.

"Uncle Otto, I like it." Otto said and ran too caught up to Twister.

-With Lars and Reggie-

Lars was putting his and Reggie's bags in the back of his truck. Reggie walked over and stood in front of him. Lars looked up and smiled and he stood up. He moved over to where he was only a few inches away from Reggie. He bent down and kissed her; Reggie wrapped her arms around his neck as Lars wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss and looked in each other's eyes.

"I can't believe that I have a wife." Lars said and laid his forehead against Reggie's.

"I can't believe that I have a husband." Reggie smiled.

"We better go before we miss our flight." Lars said moving out of Reggie's arms.

"Yea we better." Reggie said moving to get into the truck. When all of the bags were in the back of the truck Lars walked over and got into the truck.

They got to that the airport in time and got on their plane. They took their sets and Lars took Reggie's hand into his. The flight was long but they got to Barcelona Spain. They got a taxi and went to the hotel. They walked in and sat down their bags. Reggie ran over to the window. They were on the 25 floor. Reggie looked over toward Lars who was setting the bags to the side. She walked over to Lars and wrapped their arms around his neck. Lars smiled and knew what Reggie wanted.

Lars moved and picked up Reggie bridal style. He walked over to the bed and softly put Reggie down and laid down on top her. He held himself up with his elbows. Reggie ran her hands up and under Lars's shirt and up his chest. Lars sat up and took off his shirt while Lars took off his Reggie took off her own shirt. Lars laid back down and kissed Reggie once again. Reggie run her nails down Lars's back. Lars moaned into the kiss and kissed Reggie with a little more passion. The kiss broke when Lars took off Reggie's bra and through it on the floor. He bent down and licked her nipple until it was hard. He moved and took the other one into his mouth and sucked it. Reggie moaned and arched her back. Lars smiled while he was sucking her nipple. He kissed and licked his way down her body until he got to her pants. He sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He pulled them and her underwear off at the same time.

He moved her leg and laid down. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. He stuck out his tongue and licked her womanhood. Reggie placed a hand on the back of his head and the other one the headboard. When she was nice and wet Lars sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He got off the bed and took them off. Then he moved and took off his boxers. Reggie moved over to the edge of the bed and softly grabbed the base of his cock. She took it in her mouth and started to suck hard. Lars moaned and watched her suck him. She bobbed her head as she sucked him. She had gotten very good at this and Lars was happy about that. Reggie could tell that Lars was getting close. She pulled away and looked back up at him. Lars looked down and smiled at her.

He gently pushed her down on the bed. He was still standing as he placed himself in front of her wet cave. He slowly pushed into her. Reggie laid back her head and moaned. Lars started to move slowly then he started to pick up the pace. Soon he was slamming into her and Reggie was loving it. Reggie moved herself downward to meet his trusts. When she did that she felt a new sensation. She yelled out in passion. Lars grunted out Reggie's name. Lars could feel himself about to cum.

"Fuck Reggie I'm about to cum!" He yelled out.

"Cum in me!" Yelled Reggie.

Lars could feel Reggie start to close around him. That sent him of the edge and he came inside her hard. Reggie could feel him cum and she came herself. Lars trusted a few more times into her and then stop. He pulled out and laid down on the bed next to her. Reggie looked over at him and saw a smile on his face.

"I love you." She said to her husband. Lars looked over at her and said.

"I love you too my lovely wife." He smiled bigger.


	8. A Honeymoon in Barcelona Spain

Chapter 8: A Honeymoon in Barcelona Spain

Reggie and Lars walked around Barcelona. They saw and took pictures of the Sagrada Família, Barcelona Cathedral, Casa Batlló, Palau de la Musica Catalane, Magic fountain of Montjuic, and Parc de la Ciutadella. They were having a great time on their honeymoon.

Lars was standing at the window of their hotel. He was looking at the city at night. He heard Reggie open the door to the bathroom. He turned around and saw Reggie dressed in a black lingerie and knee high boots. Lars smiled a big smile and walked over to her. Reggie put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

"When did you pack this?" He asked her.

"When you were not looking." She giggled.

Lars leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. She pushed him back and down onto the bed. Lars kinda liked this. Reggie walked over and straddled him. Lars ran his hands up her upper thigh until she knocked his hand way. Lars titled his head and narrowed his eyes at her. Reggie leaned down and bit his lip playfully. Lars's eyes widen he could not believe that she wanted to play rough. Lars rolled them over and sat up. He took off his shirt and through it to the floor. Lars looked down at her as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Reggie moved and rolled them over again. Lars looked at her again with widen eyes. Lars moved his hands up to grab her but she took his hand in to hers and trusted them down on the bed.

She let one of his hands go and with her free hand she moved it down his chest and stomach. Until she got to her had pants covered cock. She then moved and took out his cock and stoked it a few times. Lars moaned and moved his hips up a little. Reggie straddled him again but this time she placed his very hard cock at her wet cave. Lars was stocked to find Reggie already very wet. She lowered herself down onto him until she had all of him in her. Reggie moved up and down and started to ride him. Lars moaned and moved his free hand up to touch her body but she grabbed it again and pushed it down onto the bed.

Lars was beside himself with unbelievable passion. Lars broke free from her grasp and rolled them over. She took her left hand and wrapped it around his back and dug her nails into his flesh and dragged them down causing the scratches to bleed. Lars yelled out as she did this. As he lifted his head to yell she grabbed him by the throat and rolled them over. She was on top again and was riding him very hard. Lars was so close to cumming and Reggie knew this. Reggie was also close to cumming herself. Lars let out a yell and came inside her. Reggie also yell as she came. She rode him a few more times and fell to the left of him.

Lars looked over toward Reggie. He found her smiling at him and Lars smiled himself. Lars laid there and finally rolled over to look at her. Reggie was also on her side looking at him.

"That was just, wow." Was all Lars could say about what just happened.

"You really liked it?" She asked him.

"Yes I did." Lars rolled over and sat up. Reggie could see the scratches on his back. She made a face she didn't mean to scratch him that hard.

"I'm sorry that I scratched you that hard." She said as she sat up.

"No I have to say, I really liked that." Lars looked back at her with a big grin. Reggie smile and got off the bed. She walked over to where she was in front of him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

The honeymoon was coming to an end and they were flying home in the morning. Lars and Reggie wish that they could stay a little longer but they knew that everyone was waiting for them to get back. The morning they packed their bags and headed to the airport to go home. They got on the plane and 18 hours later they were home. It was dark when they found Lars's truck. They got into the truck and Lars started it. On the way home Reggie looked over at Lars.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"We never talked about where we are going to live at." Reggie stated. Lars's eyes got a little wide. She was right they never talked about it.

"Well my mom and dad said that we can live there if you want." Lars said not looking at her. Reggie looked back at the road and said.

"Dad said that we can live there, but I think if we do then Otto will move out." She giggled. Lars smiled a big smile.

"Well I guess we are living with my mom and dad for now, until we can get a place." Lars said reaching over and grabbing Reggie's hand.

They pulled into the driveway of Lars's home. As soon as they got out it was like everyone just came out of nowhere. Reggie smiled when she saw her dad and Otto. They hugged and Ray and Otto helped with the bags. Lars hugged Twister and his mom and dad. They wanted to know everything that they did in Barcelona. Lars and Reggie told them what all they did while they got their bags. Otto notice that Reggie was walking up the steps of Lars's house.

"Where are you going Reg?" He asked her.

"I'm going to live here Otto." Reggie said which made Sandy very happy to hear.

"Oh okay." Otto said in a low and down kind of voice.

"Don't worry Otto I'm just across the street." Reggie said smiling at him.

Reggie watched Otto and Ray walk back to the house that she grown up in. She frowned a little. Lars noticed this and said.

"If you want we can live there." Reggie looked at him and smiled again.

"No we can stay here, I'm just a little sad that I will not see them that mush in the mornings." Lars knew what Reggie meant and smiled back at her.

They walked down the hall to Lars room and walked in. Reggie looked at the room and smile. This was going to be her new home until her and Lars could get their own. Lars walked over and sat the bags down and fell into bed. He sighed a big sigh and Reggie walked over and laid down with him. She moved closer to him and said.

"We're home."


	9. Together

Chapter 9: Together

The next few days Lars and Reggie were very happy being married. Some of their classmates were happy for them. Otto was starting to come around little by little. Twister was happy for his brother and happy that he had a new sister. After school Lars told Reggie to get dressed in her best dress and to look her best. Lars walked down the hallway to his room. He pasted by Twister's room. Twister looked up and saw Lars walk by and said.

"Wow you look good." Lars backed up and stood in his brother's doorway. Lars was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He also had on a pair of black boots.

"Thanks. What ya doing?" Lars asked his brother.

"Got to read this book for class tomorrow." He said holding up the book with one hand. Lars walked over and sat down on Twister's bed. Twister looked at his brother with an odd look.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I'm worried about graduation." He said looking at the book.

"Why are you worried? You are graduating." Twister sated and took the book from his brother slowly.

"Yea I am but there is something telling me that I will not walk with them." Lars was looking at the wall and Twister titled his head and smiled.

"You are just nervous about graduating that's all." Twister said trying to make his brother feel better. It seemed to work because Lars smiled and looked at Twister.

"Yea you are right." Lars got up and walked over to the door and walked out. He walked to his and Reggie's room and opened the door. There he found Reggie dress in a tight magenta colored dress with matching high heels. Reggie had her hair up in a bun and she was putting on a gold chain necklace that matched her earrings. Lars looked at the dress and it came to the middle of her upper leg and has a slip that came up three inches. Lars mouth dropped and when he saw how beautiful she looked in it. Reggie noticed that Lars was looking at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Is it too much?"

"No I think it looks great, you look great." Lars said with a goofy grin." Reggie smiled at him and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked out of their room and walked into the living room. They told Lars's parents that they would see them later. They walked out to the truck got in and drove away. Reggie looked over to Lars and smiled a big smile.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"We are going to The Sun Set." Lars smile.

"Why are we going there?" Reggie asked with a smile.

"Cause I want to take my wife out to dinner." Lars laughed and then smiled a big smile. Reggie looked at the road and smiled as well.

They got to The Sun Set and parked. Lars walked over to help Reggie out of the truck. When he opened the door she moved to get out and Lars saw her in a different light. Lars could see that the dress was very tight and showed off Reggie's curves of her body. Lars titled his head a little and bit his lower lip. Reggie got out and Lars watched her walked to the end of the truck and turned back to look at him.

"Lars, you coming?" Reggie asked him. Lars shot the truck door and walked over to her. Lars smiled and they started to walk to the restaurant. Lars walked behind Reggie and looked at her with wide eyes.

The waiter showed them to their table and they took their sets. They orders what they wanted and gave the menus to the waiter. Reggie looked at Lars and notice that there was something off about him.

"Lars what is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just can't get over how great you look in that dress." Reggie smiled.

The waiter brought their food out and the two ate their dinner. Reggie would notice that sometimes Lars would move in his set a little. They ate their dinner and Lars paid the check and they walked out of the restaurant. They got in the truck and Lars started it. Reggie looked over to Lars and smiled.

"Where are we going next?" She asked him while taking off her heels. The only thing she got was a smile. Lars drove the truck down a dirt road. Reggie looked around and noticed that this was the same dirt road that they had taken to go her dad's secret spot. Reggie looked over at Lars who had a big smile on his face.

"Lars what are we doing here?" Reggie asked as they parked. The light from the sun set hit her on the face. Lars looked at her with lovely eyes and smiled at her. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her knee and moved it up. Reggie finally got what Lars was doing. She smile and moved closer to him. Lars ran his hand up her inner thigh and to her womanhood. Reggie moved her legs out so that Lars would have more room to work. He moved her underwear over and began to finger her. Reggie moaned and laid back her head on the set. Reggie moved her hand over to Lars's pants and she could feel that he was already hard.

"Lars why are you already hard?" She asked him.

"I have been hard since I helped you out of the truck back at the restaurant." He purred in her ear. Reggie lifted her hand and touched the side of his face. Lars smiled and began to kiss her neck. Lars moved his hand down and placed his fingers in her. He began to move them in and out. Reggie moved her hand to his neck and grabbed a hold of it. Lars smile as Reggie's body began to shake. He knew that she was close. Reggie grabbed tighter on Lars's neck as she came. Lars smiled to himself and moved his hand out.

Reggie caught her breath and looked over at Lars who was getting out of the truck. She moved and got out as well. She watched Lars walk to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate. She looked over and saw that there were mats down in the back of the truck. She looked over at Lars who had a big smile on his face.

"You planned this?" She asked him.

"Kinda yea." Lars said with a smile. Reggie rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Lars moved and got in the back of the truck. Reggie moved and got up in the back as well. Lars laid down and Reggie laid on top of him. They began to kiss a hot and hungry kiss. Lars moved his hand down and under her dress. Reggie smiled in the kiss and sat up and then stood up. She took off her underwear and through them down in the back of the truck. Lars smiled and took himself out of his pants. They did not care if someone was going to see them or not.

Reggie moved herself over Lars's hard leaking cock. Lars closed his eyes as she took him in her. Once Reggie had taken all of Lars in she began to move. Lars placed his hands on her legs as she rode him. Lars laid back his head and moaned a low moan. Reggie was saying Lars's name softy. She soon was riding him hard. Lars was starting to trust upwards to meet Reggie as she came down. Lars could feel himself getting close and he knew that Reggie was just by the way she was riding him.

"Fuck Reg I am about to cum." Lars warned her.

"Cum for me." Reggie said in a sexy voice. That voice a lone is what pushed Lars over the edge. He came hard into her and she came as well. They both yelled out each other's name as they came together. Reggie fell on top of Lars and they both caught their breath. Reggie looked up at Lars who was smiling a big smile. Lars knew that she was looking at him.

"That was fun." He said with a smile. Reggie smiled and sat up and she moved off of him. Reggie got her underwear and put them back on. Lars placed himself back into his pants. Reggie laid next to Lars and Lars hugged her up. They looked at the stars that were out.

"I love you." Lars said to his wife.

"I love you too." Reggie said to her husband.


	10. For Better or For Worst

Chapter 10: For Better or For Worst

A week later Reggie and Lars were in the living room with the Twister, Sam, and Otto. They were all talking about school and the graduation that was coming up. Lars still had a feeling that something was going to happen and that he could not walk with his classmates. Lars was deep in thought when he heard is name being called.

"Lars you okay?" Reggie asked him.

"Yea I'm fine." Lars said getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Honey can you get me an apple?" Reggie yelled out to her husband.

"There are none left, you ate them all." Lars said walking back into the living room.

"I did, oh sorry." Reggie said looking up at him as he walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart I'll go and get some more." Lars leaned down and kissed Reggie on the lips. Otto made a face and Twister giggled. Lars walked over and got his keys and wallet and walked out the door. Reggie watched her husband leave and got a bad feeling. Reggie narrowed her eyes and looked down at the ground. Sam noticed her and said.

"What's wrong Reg?" He asked her.

"I don't know. It's like I have a bad feeling about Lars going out."

"He'll be fine Reg." Otto said.

"Yea your right Rocket Boy." Reggie said but still felt like something bad was going to happen.

They were all watching a movie when Twister looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. He looked at the door and then at the ground.

"Man Lars has been gone awhile now hasn't he." Twister said making everyone aware that Lars should have been back by now. Reggie picked up her phone and called his cell. She listened to it ring and ring. She looked at the boys with wide eyes.

"He's not picking up." She said.

"Maybe he ran into one of his friends." Said Otto.

"Yea maybe, but he would pick up when he heard that it was me calling." Reggie said and tried again to get a hold of Lars. This time there was an answer.

"Hello Lars, Oh who is this?"She asked which made Twister stand up now he was getting a bad feeling.

"It is his wife. What happened, where is he?" Reggie said with a worried voice.

"Okay I'm on my way." Reggie ended the call. She looked up at the boys with tears in her eyes.

"What happen!" Twister yelled out.

"That was the Officer Briggs. Lars flipped his truck." Reggie started to cry hard. She put her head in her hands and cried even harder. Twister moved over to Reggie.

"We need to get to the hospital." Twister said while rubbing her back.

"Yea let's go and see if Raymundo will give us a ride." Otto said standing up. Reggie took her head out of her hands and stood up. She wiped the tears away and all of them ran out the door. They told Ray what had happened and he told them to get in the car. On the way Otto told Reggie that he would tell Lars's parents and tell them what happened and that they would meet them at the hospital.

Once at the hospital they all met up at the information desk. Reggie told the woman behind the desk who she was and that she was there to see her husband. The woman told her that the doctor would be out in a few minutes. Reggie stood there at the door waiting on the doctor to come out. Twister and everyone else were setting in the chairs in the waiting room. The door opened and the doctor walked out.

"Mrs. Rodriguez." The doctor said Reggie's new last name.

"Yes." She walked over to him.

"Mrs. Rodriguez I'm Dr. Woods I have been attending your husband ever since he got here." Reggie nodded her head.

"Your husband had a seizure and flipped his truck. He is doing okay for now. I must tell you that he is lucky to be alive." Reggie could feel tears run down her face.

"Your husband has many bruises, bruised ribs a broken collarbone and he has many cuts on his body. He also has gashes on his chest, back and left side." The doctor told Reggie this and she could not take it. She fell to her knees. Twister got up and walked over to her. Everyone got up and walked over to Reggie. The doctor knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"He will be fine, the only major injuries was his side and his collarbone." Reggie looked up at the doctor.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Not yet, we will get him in a room and then you can come and see him." He said standing up and walking through the doors. Reggie looked down at the ground.

"This all my fault." She said. Ray got down beside his daughter and said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is I told him to go and get me some apples." She started to cry.

"Reg he went because he wanted to go and get them for you." Otto said kneeing down in front of his sister.

"He is right Reg. Lars went on his own free will, you did not make him go." Sam said. They all looked up when the doctor came back out a few minutes later.

"You can see him now but only a few at a time." Reggie stood up and started to walk but almost fell to the floor. If it had not been for Twister she would hit the floor.

Reggie, Twister, and Otto walked back to Lars's room. They walked in and saw him lying in the bed asleep. Reggie looked at him and started to cry some more. He looked pale and in really bad shape. Reggie walked over to him and sat beside him. Lars opened his eyes and said in a low voice.

"Hey…for the record I did get your apple." He smiled at her. Reggie smiled and leaned down and hugged him and then kissed him. Twister walked over to his brother. Lars looked at him and smiled. Twister could feel tears forming in his eyes. He leaned down and also hugged him.

"Did they tell you when you were able to come home?" Twister asked as he stood up. Reggie also sat up and looked at Lars.

"Yea, he said I can go home in about a week." Lars smiled a big smile. Otto walked over and stood by Twister. Otto looked at Lars and narrowed his eyes.

"How many meds do they have you on?" He asked him. Lars looked at him and smiled again.

"A lot and I feel nothing." Reggie smiled at him and shook her head. Twister smiled and looked at Reggie. Reggie looked at Twister and smiled.


	11. Broken

Chapter 11: Broken

A week later Lars was able to go home but he had to stay in bed. Reggie and Twister were taking care of him. They would bring him his food and something to drink. Twister would set with him and read something to him. Reggie would stand at the door and watch a smiled come to Lars's face when Twister would read to him. One day Reggie notice that Lars was in a mood. She had walked over to the dresser with tray of something for him to eat and noticed that Lars was looking at the window.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing is wrong." He said in a hateful voice. Reggie narrowed her eyes at him. She placed her hands on her hips and walked over to the bed. Lars looked at her and then looked away.

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting like an ass all damn day." Reggie said a little loud. Lars looked at her and moved to get up. Reggie placed a hand on his shoulder. Lars moved his shoulder and sat up. Reggie narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Today is my graduation and I am going to miss it if I don't get up." Lars moved to stand up. Reggie pushed him back down on the bed.

"You are in to bad of a shape to go to the graduation." Reggie said which made Lars look at her.

"I'm fine." Lars said and stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"No you are not." Reggie yelled at him. Lars turned around and looked at his wife with an angry face. This did not scare Reggie at all.

"I'm fine; I can get up and moved around…"

"But the doctor said for you not to." Reggie yelled at him again.

"Look the doctor said for me to stay in bed if I had too but to get up and move around." Lars yelled back.

"Some, he said for you to move around some." Reggie said in a calm voice.

"You know what I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do." Lars said in a calm voice as well.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you don't hurt yourself again." Reggie was really getting mad now.

"I'm not going to hurt myself by walking across a stage." Lars said in a smart ass kind of way.

"You are hurt badly and you think that you can just go and do whatever you want?"

"Yes I do." Lars got out a shirt and pants and moved over to the bed. He placed clothes on the bed. Reggie turned around and looked at her husband. She watched as Lars took off his shirt that he was wearing. She saw him close his eyes tightly as he took off the shirt.

"See it hurts you to take off a shirt." She pointed out to him. Lars had by this point had taken the shirt off and through it on the bed. He rolled his eyes at her. She could see the bandages on his chest and side. She made a sad face. Lars noticed this and said.

"What is that face for…Oh is that the face you give your poor helpless husband." Lars mocked her. Reggie looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"No that is the face that I gave to myself for sending you out to get me fucking apples." Reggie started to cry as she yelled out. Lars sighed and looked at her.

"Damn it woman, you did not do this to me." Lars yelled back. Reggie's breath caught in her throat. She had never heard Lars speak to her this way before. Lars moved and grabbed the new shirt and grunted at the pain. Reggie walked over to him and made him look at her by taking his face into her hands.

"Lars I don't want you to go. You are hurt and I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore. They will send you your diploma." Lars jerked his head out of her hands.

"That is not the same." Lars said in a deep low voice. He then moved to put the shirt on. Reggie knew that she had to do something or he was going to hurt himself more then what he was. Reggie moved her hand and touched Lars's side. Lars let out a yelp and fell to his knees. Reggie looked down at her husband with tear filled eyes. She had no choice she had to do it to make him see that he was still hurt.

"Damn it why did you do that?" He asked her and looked up at her.

"To show you that you are still in too bad of a shape to be up and moving around." She said with a tear falling from her eye. Lars looked up and then looked down at the ground. He shot his eyes and sighed. He opened them and looked at her.

"I hate being like this." He admitted.

"I know you do." She said and moved toward him. Lars sat up on his knees and hugged Reggie's. His head was on her stomach and his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry." Lars told her. Reggie looked down and placed her hands on his back careful not to touch his wound.

"I know you are." She said with hot tears running down her face.


	12. Set Back

Chapter 12: Set Back

A week later Lars was setting in his bed listening to Twister read him a chapter out of A Death In Gascony. The book was fourth out of five it was part of A Musketeer Mystery collection. Lars and Twister both enjoyed the books. Reggie walked in and the two looked at her. Lars was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw the doctor behind her.

"Dr. Woods what are you doing here?" Lars asked.

"I came to see how you are doing." The doctor moved past Reggie and walked over to the bed. Twister got up to let the doctor take his seat. The doctor looked at Lars and then back at Reggie and Twister.

"He is doing just fine."

"You know doc you could tell him that, I mean he is right there." Twister said which made everyone laugh. The doctor looked at Lars and said.

"You can get out of bed but you cannot lift anything for many weeks." Lars nodded his head and he watched the doctor get up and leave the room. Reggie walked him out. At the door the doctor turned toward Reggie and said.

"If you need me you can call this number." The doctor gave Reggie a card.

"Thank you and I will if he has any setbacks." Reggie said and closed the door behind the doctor. Reggie turned around and found Lars standing behind her. She smiled and walked over to him. She leaned up and kissed him. Twister walked out into the living room. He saw the two kissing and smiled. He was glad that they were together now. Reggie and Lars did not see Twister take a quick step back and place a hand to his head. Twister shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

-Two Days Later-

Lars was in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat. He looked up as Twister walked in. Lars looked at Twister and noticed that he was moving slowly and that he was pale. Lars narrowed his eyes and walked over to Twister. Twister looked up at him as Lars placed a hand on Twister's forehead.

"Twis you are running a high fever. You need to go to bed." Lars ordered his brother what to do. Twister back away and looked down at his bag that he was holding.

"It's just a little fever and besides I can't miss school day, it is the last day of finals. I'll be fine." Twister smiled at his brother and walked over to the door and walked out. Lars had a bad feeling about this.

-Later That Day-

Twister walked in from school and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and sighed. Lars was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep. He had heard Twister come in. Lars then heard Twister go to the kitchen to get himself something. Lars was just about asleep when he heard a glass break and a loud noise. He got up and walked into the kitchen and found Twister in the floor on his back.

"Twister!" Lars said and moved over to his brother. He stepped over the glass that was on the floor. He knelt down beside Twister and shook him. Twister did not wake up. Lars knew that he could not leave his brother lying in the floor. He moved him and picked Twister up military style. Lars could feel the pain in his side and ignored it and carried his brother. Lars carried Twister to his bedroom and laid him down in his own bed.

Once in bed Lars leaned back up and could feel that his side was warm. He placed his right hand on it and felt that it was wet. He moved and looked at his hand there on his hand was blood. Lars wiped the blood on his pants and went to find the card that the doctor had gave Reggie. Once he had found it he called the doctor and told him what happened to Twister and to himself. The doctor said that he would be over as soon as he could.

-With Reggie-

Reggie, Otto and Sam were walking home after school. Otto was picking on Reggie and telling her that she was getting a little bit of a belly on her. Reggie had rolled her eyes at him. She had noticed that she was getting a little bit of a belly here lately. She had to stop eating so much of Mrs. Rodriguez's food and so many apples. They walked to The Rocket's house and Otto stopped. He looked over to The Rodriguez house and saw a car parked out front.

"Hey whose car is that?" He asked. Reggie and Sam looked over toward the house.

"That Dr. Wood's car." Reggie said. Her eyes widen and she took off running to the house. Otto and Sam was right behind her.

Reggie ran into the house and looked around. When she did not see anyone she knew that they were back in the bedroom. She ran down the hallway and pasted Twister's room to Lars's room. She found no one there. She turned around and saw Otto and Sam standing at Twister's door. She moved pasted them and walked in. There in bed was Twister and the doctor setting next to the bed. Standing to the right was Lars. She walked over to him and looked down at his shirt and saw the blood.

"Lars what happened?" She asked.

"Twister passed out and I carried him to his bed." Lars said. The doctor stood up and looked at the two and said.

"I'm afraid that you brother has pneumonia and you have to had stitches." Lars looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

"You mean that he is dying?" Lars asked.

"No your brother is not dying but if it gets worst then he will have to be put in the hospital." The doctor moved them out of the room.

"It's best to let him rest and as for you Mr. Rodriguez I will have to stitch you up." They all left Twister's room and walked into the living room. The doctor got into his bag and got out the stuff to stitch Lars up with. Lars lifted his shirt and moved to the side so that the doctor would have more room to work.

"Do you want me to numb the area?" He asked him.

"No just do it." Lars said and the doctor began to stitch Lars up. Lars closed his eyes and took the pain head on.

After the doctor was done stitching up Lars he said his goodbye and left. Reggie walked over to Lars who was starting to get up for his seat. Lars looked at Reggie and smiled. Reggie folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you call the paramedics?" Reggie asked him. Lars stood up and looked at her.

"Because I didn't think that Twister needed them but I did know that he needed the doctor. Why are you so mad at me?" Lars asked her.

"Because you reopened you wound."

"I had to carry Twister to his room I couldn't just leave him there lying on the kitchen floor." Lars said to his very angry wife. Reggie looked at Lars and she could not stay mad at him. She smiled and kissed him.

"Well it's nice to see that you care for your brother that much." Reggie said which made Lars's face turn red everyone laughed.

After everyone had left and it was just Reggie and Lars. They walked back to check on Twister. Lars walked over and sat down on the bed and pulled the covers up around Twister's neck. He smiled to himself and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Lars stood up and walked over to Reggie who was smiling. They walked to their room and Lars sat down on their bed. Lars could see that Reggie was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You will be a great dad one day." Lars smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you can love and take care of your own brother that way then I knew that you can take care of our kids." Reggie said moving to set in Lars's lap.

"Well I knew that you will make a great mom." Lars said which made Reggie smile.

Reggie leaned in and kissed Lars on the lips.


	13. Get Well Soon

Chapter 13: Get Well Soon

It has been six days since Lars reopened his wound and Twister first got sick. Reggie was worried for the both of them. Lars was not staying in bed and taking it easy and Twister was still sick. Lars was taking care of Twister. He would not let his mother or father take care of Twister. Reggie never understood why. Lars was in the kitchen getting Twister's something to eat. When Reggie walked in and stood next to him. Lars looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you not letting your mom or dad help take care of Twis?" She asked him.

"Because… (He sighed) I was so mean to him in the past and I treated him so badly that I feel bad about it now. I just want to make up for lost time. I should have been a better brother to him." Lars said while getting Twister a water. Reggie looked at him and now understood. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Lars took the food to Twister's room and set it down on the dresser. He looked over at Twister who was asleep. He walked over and shook him lightly. Twister opened his eyes and sat up. Lars gave the tray of food to his brother. Twister looked at the food and then back up at Lars and then back down. Lars narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"I'm too tried to eat." Twister said looking back up at Lars. Lars took the tray and sat it on the nightstand. He got the bowl of soup and took the spoon and got some of the soup on it. He blew on it and brought the spoon up to Twister's mouth. Twister smiled and took the spoon into his mouth. Reggie stood in the doorway and watched Lars feed Twister his food. After the soup was gone and Twister had drank some of the water. Lars covered Twister back up and Twister went back to sleep. Lars walked out of the room with the tray in hand. Reggie smiled at him as he walked back to the kitchen.

-A Few Days Later-

The Doctor looked at Twister. Lars was standing by the side of the bed and so was Reggie. Sandy and Raoul were standing by the doorway. The doctor get done looking at Twister and turned toward Lars.

"He is doing much better and will be up and going in no time. But I still want him to stay in bed for another few days." The doctor then looked at Lars's side and said that it was doing just fine and not to lift anything at all. The doctor stood up and walked over to Sandy and Raoul and smiled at them. They walked him out and left Lars, Reggie and Twister in Twister's room.

"Well looks like we are both getting better." Lars said as he sat down on Twister's bed. Twister smiled and nodded his head. Lars leaned over and kissed Twister on the forehead and got up. He and Reggie walked out of the room.

Lars and Reggie walked to their room and closed the door. Reggie turned toward Lars and smiled. Lars looked at her and smiled back.

"Well looks like I'm healed enough for us to have a little fun." Lars said and pulled Reggie towards him slowly. Reggie narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"No Lars not until you are fully healed." Lars looked away and made a face. Reggie giggled and sat down on the bed next to him. She took his hand into hers.

"Lars, I need to tell you something." Lars looked at Reggie with a concerned look.

"What is it?" He asked not knowing what she was about to say.

"I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks." Lars was started to get worried.

"What is wrong? Is there something wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Well I don't know I have not had my…monthly visitor for a while." She told him. Lars could see that Reggie was worried.

"Well if there is something wrong then we will deal with it together." Lars said and kissed Reggie's hand. This made Reggie smile.

-The Next Day-

Twister was in his room setting up in bed reading a book when Otto walked in.

"Please tell me you are doing homework?" Otto made a joke. Twister smiled a sat the book down on the bed.

"So Reg tells me that the doctor said that you can get out of bed now." Otto said with a smile.

"Yea but he wants me to stay in bed for a few more days." Twister said looking at his friend.

"Well he will not know if you and I went surfing." Twister made a face.

"No Otto, I think, I should stay in bed."

"Oh come on Twister we will not be out that late." Otto begged him.

"No Otto." Otto turned around and looked at Reggie who was standing at the doorway.

"Otto can I talk to you." Reggie pointed out the door. Otto got up and walked with her to the living room.

"What is it?" Otto asked her.

"Twister is sick and you want to take him out in the cold air and water. What is wrong with you? You need to start thinking about other people Otto not just yourself." Reggie said this and walked away. Otto watched her leave the room. Otto got mad and walked out of the house.


	14. Happiness

Chapter 14: Happiness

It had been two weeks since the doctor had last came and visited Twister and Lars. He was now setting at the dining room table. He was telling Twister that he was go to go out and enjoy life. He then told Lars that his side was doing must better and that he could lift small things. He was getting ready to leave when Lars pulled Reggie to the side. Reggie looked at Lars with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"You want him to look at you while he's here?" Lars asked her. Reggie looked at the doctor and then back at Lars.

"No I am going to the doctor tomorrow and I don't want your family to freak out on me." Reggie made a good point. If she had him look at her now then everyone would be in a panic.

Lars watched the doctor leave and watched Reggie walk to their room. Lars was very worried about his wife. He knew that Reggie may look calm on the outside but inside she was freaking out.

-The Next Day-

-With Lars-

Reggie told Lars that she was going to go to the doctor's alone. He told her that he wanted to go with her but she said no. Lars was setting in his room worried that something bad could be wrong with his wife.

-With Reggie-

Reggie had done the tests and was setting in the doctor's office. She was nervous about what they were going to tell her. She was deep in thought when the doctor came in and sat down next to her. Reggie looked over at her and knew that this was not good if she was setting next to her like this. The doctor took her hand and told her what was wrong with her. Reggie was in shock.

-With Lars-

Lars was walking back and forth in his room. It had been hours since Reggie had left to go to the doctor's. Lars looked at the clock and noticed that Reggie should have been home hours ago. Lars could not wait any longer. He grabbed his keys and walked out into the living room. He was the only one home today. He was putting on his jacket when Reggie walked in. Lars looked at her and saw that she had been crying.

"What is it?" He asked with wide eyes.

Reggie walked over and handed him a piece of paper. He narrowed his eyes and read it. He eyes went wide and tears came to his eyes. He turned toward Reggie and hugged her. They both cried together.

-A Few Hours Later-

Everyone was setting around the Rodriguez's household. They were all wondering what was going on. Lars had called them all up but when he talked to them he sound like he was or had been crying. Lars walked out and stood in front of everyone. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Then the saw Reggie walk out and stand next to him. They all could see that Reggie had been crying.

"What is going on here?" Ray asked.

"We have something to tell all of you." Lars began.

"What we have to tell you will change everything." Everyone looked each other and then back at the two in front of them. Lars handed the piece of paper to Twister. Twister read it and stood up. He looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Come on Twis what does it say?" Otto asked him.

"You're pregnant." Everyone looked at Reggie. Reggie nodded her head and smile.

"Yes I'm pregnant. Four days and three months." Everyone ran to the two and hugged them.

"Wow what a way to tell us. I thought that you were sick." Sam said.

"Well I'm happy for you two." Said Sandy as she hugged her son again.

"Wait you are three months." Sam said and looked up at the ceiling.

"You got pregnant on your guys honeymoon." Sam said which made Lars and Reggie smile.


	15. 2 months (August)

Chapter 15: 2 months (August)

Lars was setting in the living room watching Arrow with Twister. He and Reggie had been going over baby names almost all night. Reggie walked in and sat down next to him. She was 5 months now. She looked over toward Lars and smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't forget we have a doctor's appointment to go to tomorrow." Reggie said to remind Lars.

"You do? What is it for?" Twister asked.

"We are going to see what the baby is, a boy or a girl." Lars said to his younger brother. Twister looked away and then back at Lars.

"Can I go with you guys tomorrow?" He asked. Reggie and Lars looked at each other then looked back towards Twister and said.

"Sure you can come just don't tell Otto that you came." Reggie said to her brother-in-law.

"Okay but why can't I tell him that I went with you guys?" He asked.

"Because he will get mad if he knew that you went with us to see the sex of the baby." Lars said while Twister nodded his.

"Okay I will not tell him." Twister said looking back at the TV.

-The Next Day-

-The Doctor's Office-

Lars, Reggie and Twister were setting out in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to see them. Twister was looking at the fish in the tank next to him. Lars was reading a book that was in the waiting room and Reggie was looking at it as well. The book was about a woman's body and while she was with child. Reggie was looking at the page that had a picture of a woman with her hands on her stomach. Reggie looked up at Lars when he turned the page and saw what it would look like when the baby was coming out. He quickly closed the book and looked at Reggie whose eyes were big.

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you." Lars said in a low voice. Reggie smiled at him and then giggled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez the doctor will see you now." Said the nurse. All three got up, Lars and Reggie walked pass the nurse but she stopped Twister.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"He is with us, this is my little brother. We wanted him here for this." Lars told her and the nurse let Twister pass by.

They all walked into the room. Twister saw Reggie sat on the bed looking thing. He watched as the doctor came in and talked to them and to him. He then saw the doctor put the petroleum jelly on Reggie's stomach and placed this thing on her stomach and move it around. He looked at the screen and saw a shape. It was the baby. He smiled a big smile which was seen by Lars. Lars and Reggie looked at the screen and saw their baby. Then the doctor made a face and turned the screen away from them. Reggie looked at Lars.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is something…" She did not continue. This made everyone nervous.

Twister was standing behind the doctor when he saw it and so did the doctor. Both of their eyes got wide and their jaws dropped. Reggie and Lars were starting to get worried now. Lars could not take it anymore.

"What do you two see?" The doctor moved the screen and showed Lars and Reggie. Both of their eyes widen and a smile came to their faces. There on the screen was a baby…and another baby.

"You two are having twins." The doctor said.

"I know that you want to know the sex of the babies so, this one here (She point with a pen.) is your boy and this is your girl." She said.

Both Reggie and Lars had tears in their eyes. The doctor ended the appointment and asked them if they had any questions and they said no. They all three walked back to the truck and got in. Reggie and Lars looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in and kissed. Twister smile at the fact the he was going to be an uncle to two kids now. They drove home and called everyone to their home. Everyone was gathered around them waiting to hear the news.

"Well what is a boy or a girl?" Otto asked.

"Yes." Reggie said everyone looked at each other.

"What do you mean yes? Which one is it?" Sam asked.

"We are having twins, a boy and a girl." Lars said and everyone smiled.

"Yes, Zander and Ilithyia." Reggie said with a smile. She looked at Lars as everyone talked with each other. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After the kiss broke they laid their foreheads on each other's and smiled at each other.


	16. What To Do Now (Nov)

Chapter 16: What to Do Now (Nov)

Reggie walked into the living room she was eight months now. She and Lars had been getting their room really for the babies. They had cribs in the room already to go and baby clothes were everywhere you looked. Reggie sat down on the couch and picked up a book on baby care. She heard Lars walk in the front the door of the family home. He had been in class all day. Reggie and his family was so proud of him for going to college and studying criminal justice. Reggie tried to get up off the couch and couldn't. Lars saw this and chucked and walked over to her. Lars smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. Reggie watched as Lars's smile fall and his eyes roll back into his head. He fell to the floor and start to bend backwards.

"TWISTER!" She yelled for brother-in-law. Twister ran out into the living room and ran over to Lars. There was nothing that he could do. They watched in horror as Lars had his seizure. Once he went limp Twister leaned over to his brother. He saw Lars open his eyes and look at him.

"Twister?" Lars said in a low voice.

"Lars you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." He tried to get up but couldn't. Twister helped his brother up and help him to his room. Once Lars was lying on his bed he looked over towards Reggie who looked like she was crying.

"Don't cry I'll be fine Sweetheart." Lars said to his wife trying to make her feel better. Reggie walked over to him and sat on the bed. She took his hand into hers.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" She asked him.

"Yes I'm okay now. I just need to rest and I'll be up in no time." Lars said.

Reggie got of the bed to let him get some sleep. She watched as Lars looked at his brother and smile to him. Twister smile at his brother. They both watched as Lars closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next day Lars walked into the kitchen and saw Reggie, Twister and his mom and dad setting at the table. He looked at them with an odd look.

"What is this all about?" He asked walking over to the table.

"We are worried about you." Sandy said to her son.

"We want you to go to the doctor today." His father said to him.

"I will but…"

"But nothing you are going Lars!" Twister said while standing up.

Lars looked at his brother. He knew that he had to go. He smiled and walked over to Twister and kissed him on the forehead. Lars walked over and got his keys. He smiled at everyone and walked out the door. Reggie watched him leave and hope that he could get help.

A few hour later Reggie was setting in her's and Lars's room. Lars walked in and Reggie tried to stand up but couldn't. Lars laughed and helped her up.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked him.

"Not good."

"What do you mean not good?" She asked him.

"He said that I have to take medication."

"Well that is not bad…"

"No I don't mind taking medication but the medication is over 150 dollars." Lars said putting his hand on to his forehead. He dropped his hand and looked at Reggie.

"Oh wow that is a lot." Reggie moved to Lars's side.

"I have to get a good job if I am to pay for it myself cause the insurance will not pay for it." Lars walked over to the bed and sat down. Reggie walked over to him and stood beside him.

"I don't know what to do Reggie. I have to take the medication, but how can I if I afford it?" Reggie looked over and saw a magazine on their dresser. She walked over to it and picked it up. The magazine had a man in uniform on it. She looked at Lars who at that time looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You could apply for this job." She said walking over and handing him the magazine. Lars took the magazine and looked at it. Then he looked up at her with an unsure look.

"I don't know Reggie a Game Warden. I don't know if I can past the test and if they would want to hire me. I do have a record." Reggie rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed again.

"Lars if you don't try then you will never know and plus they make good money. You can get your medication and our kids will not get in trouble like you did if they know that their daddy is an officer of the law." Reggie giggled. Lars looked at her and smiled. She was right they would be good.

"Okay I'll try but I still think that they will not hire me." Lars said and got up off the bed. Reggie cleared her throat and Lars turned around and helped her up. Reggie leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips.

The next day after class Lars went to the mean office. He walked in and walked up to one of the Game Wardens. The man turned around and looked at him.

"Can I help you?" He said nicely.

"Yes I was wondering where to go to apply to become a Game Warden?" Lars asked. The man smiled at him and showed him were to go. The man walked him to an office. Lars walked in and sat down in a chair that was in front of a desk. The same man walked around the desk and took a set behind in it.

"I'm Sergeant Brett Logan. So you want to be a Game Warden." He said placing his elbows on the desk. Lars nodded his head.

A few hours later Lars walked in to the house. He walked into the kitchen where he found Reggie at. Reggie turned around and saw an odd look on Lars's face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked him.

"I took the test."

"And?"

"I pasted it." He said not believing what just came out of his mouth.

"You did, oh honey that's great. Did you get the job?" She asked him. Lars looked at her and said.

"Yea they gave me the job. They said that I was in such good shape that I may only need a week or two of training and then I will ride with the Sergeant and learn more from him." Lars said in a daze like he could not believe what he was saying. Reggie on the other hand was so happy. She leaned up and kissed him.

"We have to tell everyone." She went to walk off but Lars stopped her. She turned and looked at him.

"What is it? Don't you want everyone to know?"

"Not yet I have a plan." He said with a smile.

A week later everyone was at the Shore Shack. Reggie was setting at one of the tables with Lars's mom and dad. Sandy was rubbing Reggie's belly; she was so happy that she was getting grandkids. Twister, Otto and Sam walked up to Reggie.

"Where is Lars at?" Twister asked.

"He will be coming soon." Just then a Game Warden walked in to the Shore Shack. Everyone looked at the man and wondered what he was doing here.

"Can I have you officer?" Ray asked as he walked over to the man. The man moved and everyone saw Lars dressed in a Game Wardens uniform.

"What the? You are a Game Warden now?" Otto said in disbelief.

"Yep I am." Lars's mom and dad got up and walked over to him. They were so happy that their son was taking a good path. Reggie got up with some help from Twister and walked over to him and kissed him.

"This is Sergeant Brett Logan, I am going to be riding along with him. He is going to teach me everything I need to know."

"It's nice to meet you." Reggie shook the man's hand and smiled at him. The Sergeant tried to take his hand back but Reggie would not let go. He looked at her with an odd look.

"You better bring home to me alive every day." Reggie said with a smile. The man nodded his head.

Two weeks later Lars got paid and got his medication. Reggie was very happy that Lars was on it. She knew that it would help him. Lars had also got things for the babies. He had told Reggie that he was happy working as a Game Warden. One night Lars came home late. He walked into the kitchen and tried to be quiet as possible. He was getting his dinner out of the microwave. He turned around and saw Reggie standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry honey did I wake you?" He asked her.

"No I was waiting on you to get home." She said with a smiled.

"Oh well I'm home now so you can go bed." Lars said as he pulled out a chair at the table. Reggie walked over and sat down in front of him. Lars started to eat and Reggie asked him what all happened. She smiled to herself while Lars was telling her what all happened that night. She could tell that he was happy with his new job.


	17. Finally They Are Here (Dec)

Chapter 17: Finally They Are Here (Dec)

Reggie was finally nine months now and due anytime. She and Lars had everything that they needed for the babies. Reggie was setting in the living room watching TV. She looked at the door as Lars walked in. Lars saw his lovely wife and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Reggie smiled as Lars sat next to her. She loved the fact that he was still in his Game Warden uniform. Reggie could not wait until Christmas.

"Oh I have some bad news." Lars said making Reggie look at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I have to work tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Christmas." Reggie said as she moved to look at him. Lars made a sad face as he looked at her

"I'm sorry but I have to work. I will be only working a half a day." Lars said trying to make Reggie fell better. She smiled at him as soon as she heard this.

"That's good that you only work a half a day." She said and she leaned over and kissed him. Twister walked into the room and looked at the two. He hoped that some day he could a lovely wife like Lars has.

The next day everyone was over at the Rodriguez's house. They were all setting around waiting to open up their gifts. Reggie got up and walked into the kitchen. Twister noticed this and walked after her. He knew that Lars not being there was hard on her. Twister turned the corner and saw Reggie bent over. His eyes widen as he walked over to her.

"Reggie are you…"

"Yes I am. I have been in labor for a few hours now." She said as looked up Twister.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Twister asked.

"I don't know but I think that I should go to the hospital now." She said leaning back up. Twister helped Reggie out of the kitchen. Otto saw his sister and Twister.

"What's wrong?" He asked making everyone look at them.

"Reggie is in labor." Twister said. This sent everyone in a panic. Twister and Reggie looked at each other and smiled.

"Twis go and get my bag and Dad can help me to the car." Reggie said in a calm voice. Twister went to get her bag as Ray walked over to his daughter.

"You are going to be okay Rocket Girl." He told her. Reggie smiled up at him.

As Twister got Reggie's bag he tried to call Lars and tell him, but he could not get a hold of him. Twister was a little worried but decided not to tell Reggie until she was in the hospital. Twister ran out of the house with the bags. He looked at the car and saw Ray helping Reggie into the front set.

They were at the hospital in no time. Reggie could not believe how fast her dad drove. Reggie and Twister, Otto, Sandy and Raoul walked into the waiting room as Ray parted the car. Reggie walked up to the front desk and told them that she was in labor. They quickly got her a wheelchair and got her a room. Reggie was in the bed. She looked over toward Twister and asked.

"Where is Lars at?" Twister smiled.

"I am trying to get a hold of him but he might be on a case or out of the area." Twister tried to keep calm. He knew if he was to freak out that Reggie would too.

Twister stepped out of the room and tried to call Lars again. Twister sighed as it went to voice mail. Twister tried one more time hoping that he could get a hold of his brother. Just when he was about to hang up he heard a voice.

"What is it Twis I can be on the phone right now." Lars said

"Reggie is in labor. You have to get to the hospital." Twister said in a rushed voice.

"What?!" Lars yelled over the phone.

"Yea she is in room 117."

"Okay I'll be up in a minute." Lars said which made Twister make a face.

"What? Why are you here at the hospital?"

"I'll tell ya when I get up there." Lars said and hung up. Twister hung up as well and looked at the phone. Twister walked into the room and looked at Reggie. She looked at him and noticed the odd look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Lars is here in the hospital." He said to her.

"Oh, how did he know that I was in labor? You have been calling him for about three hours now." Just then Lars walked in as well as his Sergeant. Reggie looked at Lars with wide eyes. Lars had his right arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" She said. Lars narrowed his eyes and then looked down at his arm.

"Oh this, it's nothing just got hurt that is all." Lars said with a smile.

"He got shot in the shoulder." Said Sergeant Logan. Lars looked at him with why would you tell her that.

"You got shot!" Reggie yelled out.

"It's not bad." Lars said trying to calm his wife down. Lars walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Lars you got shot that is a big deal." Reggie said. She was about to say more but contraction came and she grabbed her stomach.

"We can talk more about this later; right now you need to concentrate." Lars said and Reggie looked up at him. She nodded her head. She was going to bring this up after this was over.

Hours pasted by and Reggie was in hard labor. She had refused to take any drugs. She was going to do this without them. Lars was right by her side the whole time. He was holding her hand and telling her that she was doing a very good job. After 27 hours of being in hard labor; Reggie was ready to give birth. The doctor and the nurses were right there with her. She would push when they told her to. Lars kept telling Reggie that she was doing a good job. After an hour of pushing Reggie finally gave birth to their children. Lars smiled as the doctor handed their boy Zander to a nurse and their girl Ilithyia to another nurse. Lars looked at Reggie and smiled at her. Reggie looked at Lars and smiled back.

"You did it." Lars kissed Reggie on the lips.

Lars walked out to see everyone that was in the waiting room. They all looked at him and he smiled at them. They all got up and congratulated him. After a few hours they all got to go back and see Reggie and the babies. Otto and Twister walked over to Zander and Ilithyia and smiled at them.

"Can I pick her up?" Twister asked. Reggie nodded her head and Twister carefully picked his niece up. He held her in his arms. Lars walked over to him and looked at his daughter. Otto looked at Zander and picked him up very carefully.

"Wow I can't believe that I'm an Uncle." He said looking at his sister. Reggie nodded her head and laid back. Lars knew that she was tired. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"You did it Mama." He said to her.

"Yes I did Papa." Reggie and Lars smiled at each other and kissed.

"Now how did you get shot?" Reggie said in a mad voice. Lars smiled at and told her was happened. That he and his Sergeant had pulled someone over and they got out with a gun and shot at them. He told her that after the guy was in custody that he realized that he had been hit. Reggie narrowed her eyes at him. Lars smiled at her.

"That is what happened and I will be very careful next time." Lars said.

"I don't know if there will be a next time." Reggie said which made Lars look at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't think you should be a Game Warden anymore." She said.

"Don't worry sweetheart I will be fine and if I quite now then I will not have any money coming in and we need money." Reggie knew that he was right. They had two kids now and he had to pay for him medication.

"Ok just be more careful." Reggie said looking up at him. Lars smiled at her and nodded his head.


	18. Making It Work

Chapter 18: Making It Work

Lars and Reggie opened the front door to the Rodriguez's family home. Lars had Zander and Reggie had Ilithyia. They walked back to their room and put the sleeping babies in their cribs and looked at them. They both know that they were not getting any sleep for the next few weeks maybe even few months. Lars looked at Reggie and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. They turned on the baby monitor and left the room. They walked out to see everyone gathered in the living room. Otto looked up at the two and walked over to them. Reggie and Lars looked at him as him stood in front of them.

"Otto what is it?" Reggie asked her brother.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the bad things I did in the past and I have finally realized that you two are right for each other and that I'm glad that you two are together." This made Reggie smiled as well as Lars. Otto walked away and Twister walked up to them.

"I just want you two to know that I will help with the babies." Twister said this and made both of them smile. He walked away and walked over to Otto.

"I'm glad that your brother wants to help out with the babies." Reggie looked up at Lars. Lars looked down at her and smiled.

"Yea I am glad of that too." He said at that time a cry came over the monitor. Lars looked at the monitor and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway and into his and Reggie's room. He walked over and picked up his son. He turned around and found Twister behind him. Lars kind of jumped a little.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to the changing table.

"I was just seeing if you need help." Twister said looking at his brother.

"Thanks Twis but I think I can handle it." Lars laughed a little. Twister walked over to his brother and said.

"I know it's just that I want to help." Twister said this made Lars smile.

"I know you do." He said while he was changing Zander.

Later that night neither Lars nor Reggie got to sleep must. Lars was so tired by the time he had to go to work. He Sergeant told him that he could take the next few weeks off but Lars told him that he had to work. The Sergeant liked it when Lars had said this. It had been a week since Lars and Reggie brought home the babies. Lars walked out of the bathroom in his uniform. He walked into his and Reggie's room and found Reggie up with Ilithyia. He felt bad for leaving her here to take care of the babies on her own. Reggie looked at her husband and said.

"Don't worry; I have Twister here to help me with the babies." This made Lars smile. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. Twister walked out of his room. He followed Lars to the kitchen. Lars turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand and jumped a little again.

"What is with you and why are you following me?" Lars asked. Twister smiled and said

"I was just going to ask you to be careful today. Reggie and I got pretty upset when we found out that you got shot." Lars smiled and leaned over and kissed his brother on the forehead. Lars put his coffee in a to go cup and walked out of the house.

Twister walked down the hallway to Lars's and Reggie's room and saw Reggie putting Ilithyia down in her crib. She turned around and saw Twister standing there.

"Twis can you go into the kitchen and get their formula and a bottle of water." Twister nodded his head and went to go get it. Reggie was glad that Twister wanted to help out. She smiled to herself as Twister walked back in with the formula and water. He handed them over to Reggie. Reggie made the babies their formula.

-With Lars-

Lars and his Sergeant were in the truck. Sergeant Logan looked over to Lars and saw that Lars was almost asleep.

"Lars!" Said Sergeant Logan. Lars jumped and looked over to his Sergeant.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked Lars.

"Sorry Sergeant. Since we brought the babies home Reggie and I have not got much sleep."

"I understand; my wife and I went through the same thing with our kids." Sergeant Logan said still looking at the road. Lars smiled and looked at the road.

"I am so tired." Lars said rubbing his face with his hand. Sergeant Logan smiled and said.

"I know you are but it will get better." He laughed.

-Later that night-

Lars walked into the house and walked to his and Reggie's room. He was so tired. He had just got out of class. Lars hated the fact that he had to work during the day and then go to class after work. He walked in and found Reggie asleep on the bed and Twister asleep in the floor. He smiled to himself and walked over to the cribs and looked in. He smiled to himself again. There he found his babies asleep and looking so cute. Lars walked to the bath room and changed his clothes. He heard a noise and turned around. There in the doorway was Reggie. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I'm glad that you are home but it is late." Reggie said leaning back.

"I know I am but I will be coming home this late for a few more nights." Reggie frowned. Lars leaned in kissed her this made her smile.

"How were the babies today? Did Twis help them?" Lars asked.

"They were fine and Twis helped out a lot. He would feed them and change them." Lars smiled and hugged her. Reggie hugged him back.


	19. Birthday Gift

Chapter 19: Birthday Gift

-A Few Months Later-

Reggie awoke in the early morning hours. She looked at the clock and it said that it was five in the morning. Reggie rolled over and found that she was in bed alone. She got up and checked on the babies. They were both sound asleep. She smiled to herself and walked to the bathroom. She stood in front of the door and could hear the shower going. She opened the door and saw that Lars was in the shower. She smiled to herself and took off her nightgown and underwear. She opened the shower door and got in. Lars turned around and he had his eyes closed. He opened them and jumped.

"Reggie what the hell?" He asked her. She moved closer to him. Lars watched as she put her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her again.

"I am going to give you your birthday gift now." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Lars smiled into the kiss and pulled Reggie closer to him. Reggie broke the kiss and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Lars looked down at her also with lust filled eyes. Lars moved back and hit the shower wall. They both could feel that hot water pouring over their bodies. Reggie smiled and was glad that his mom and dad were out of town and Twister was spending the night with Otto.

Reggie could feel Lars's harden cock against her leg. She knelt down and took the hard cock into her mouth and started to suck him hard. Lars placed a hand on the back of her head as she moved her head back and forth. Reggie looked up at Lars and started to hum. Lars moaned and leaned his head back. Once he was nice and hard Reggie took him out of her mouth. She stood up and kissed him again. Lars broke the kiss and then began to move her around slowly. Once Reggie's back was against Lars's chest he bent her over. Lars placed himself in front of her womanhood. Reggie placed her hands on the wall as Lars began to push in.

Reggie moaned and backed up against Lars. He placed his hands on her hips and began to move into her. Lars began to build up a good rhythm. Reggie was moaning loudly and so was Lars. They could feel the hot water over their bodies and it felt so good.

"Oh Lars that feels so damn good." Reggie moaned out. Lars smiled and began to trust harder into her. Reggie was really started to yell out now. She was beside herself with pleasure. Soon Lars was slamming into her. Both were yelling out each other's name. Reggie could feel herself close around Lars and Lars could feel her close around him. Lars knew that he could not last much longer.

"Fuck Reg I'm about to cum." Lars grunted out.

"Cum in me." Reggie moaned out. Lars slammed into her and came hard. He and Reggie both moaned as they could feel the cum coat her walls. Lars trusted a few more times into her. They both could feel that the water was starting to get cold. Reggie stood up and turned around and kissed Lars on the lips. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. They both smile and kissed each other again.

Lars and Reggie got out of the shower and dried off. Lars put on his uniform and Reggie put her nightgown and underwear back on. They both walked out of the bathroom. Reggie went to check on the kids and Lars went to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. Once Reggie saw that the kids were okay she walked to the kitchen. Lars had his coffee in a to go cup. Lars had his back to Reggie. Reggie walked up behind him and hugged him. Lars turned around and hugged Reggie. He looked at the clock on the wall and kissed her goodbye for now. Reggie watched as her husband walked out the door to start his day of work. Reggie walked back to their bedroom and went back to bed.


	20. Years Later

Chapter 20: Years Later

Reggie was in the kitchen of hers and Lars's home. She was putting the candles on the twin's birthday cake. She and Lars were so happy that it was the twin's birthday to day. Reggie heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Ilithyia standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What is it honey?" She asked her now ten year old daughter.

"Mommy where is daddy at?" the little girl asked her mother.

"Daddy is on his way home from work." Reggie said to her. Ilithyia smiled and ran outside. Reggie smiled and walked outside with the cake. She looked over and saw Ilithyia with Zander. They were both with their Uncle Otto and Uncle Twister. Otto was now a Pro Skater and Twister was an intern at a sports station. Reggie was glad that she was a stay at home journalist for a big magazine company. She was also glad that she got to stay home with the kids and watch them grow. Just then she heard the front door open and close. She smiled to herself. She walked in and saw Lars standing at the island in the kitchen. He was taking off his belt that had his gun on it. Reggie was glad to see that Lars loved being a Game Warden. He was now the youngest Sergeant ever.

"Nice to see that you could make it." She walked over to him and kissed him. Lars smiled down and kissed his wife.

"I know it isn't." He joked with her. Just then the twins ran in.

"Daddy!" They both yelled out. Lars knelt down and hugged them.

"We are about to eat cake." Zander told his father.

"We are?" Lars asked him.

"Yea come on lets go outside." Zander and Ilithyia pulled him towards the door.

"Can I take off my uniform first?" He asked them.

"No!" They both yelled as the pulled him outside.

"They are right you look good in that." Reggie said behind them. The twins both made a face when Reggie said this.

Everyone gathered around and sang happy birthday to the twins. They both blow out the candles and everyone cheered. Reggie was cutting the cake when Sam walked up to her. She could see that he was tired. Sam was a doctor at the hospital. She gave him his piece of cake and then gave a piece to her dad. After everyone had gotten their cake Reggie walked over to Lars.

"I'm glad that you asked me out to prom."

"Me too." Lars said and looked over at her.


End file.
